Finding that Spark
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: After a car accident leaves her crippled Kagome wonders if she was ever meant to fall in love.What happens when she does in an unlikely person? InuKag, some MirSango and RinSess.
1. Alone

Disclaimer: As we know I don't own Inuyasha so I'll leave it there.  
  
Summary: After a car accident leaves her crippled Kagome wonders if she was ever meant to fall in love. Maybe the only plan God had was for her to be alone forever.  
  
A/N: This first chapter has some real life issues I had to deal with the fall of 2002 and March 2003. So I Warn you if you if you flame me bad to where I get burned I will delete it.  
  
Title: Finding that Spark  
  
Chapter 1: Alone  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Twenty-two year old Kagome Higurashi sat on the end of her bed staring out at the stars. Her main goal was to find a meaning to her life. Did she even have one? Sota her nineteen-year-old brother was away at an out of state college. Due to her condition Kagome had chosen to go to college in state.  
  
Images of that cold raining night flashes through her mind, it had been a Friday night. She and three of her best friends Eri, Yuka, and Sango had decided to go to the, movies that night. As the movie ended it had started to rain making the road very slippery. Once they hit the highway Kagome had decided to take it slow due to the weather all of her friends had agreed.  
  
What happened next happened so fast no one saw it coming. A green ford F50 truck that was going sixty-five in a forty-five zone slid from the right side of the road and came head on at Kagome's teal 1994 firebird. The impacted crushed the front of the car like an accordion. Yuka had been killed instantly while Kagome had broken the femur in her left leg, and she had broken her right leg in several different places.  
  
As the memory became fresh in her mind, Kagome raised her left hand up to the side of her face expecting it to be covered in blood as she bought it back down but it wasn't.  
  
Both Sango and Eri had walked away with a broken arm and several cut and bruise from flying glass.  
  
Kagome blink back a tear as her mother knocked and came into her room.  
  
"I saw your light on Kagome I thought I would come and check on you. It's eleven fourteen at night what are you doing up?"  
  
"I'm just thinking about the accident. The reason why I had to become crippled."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi slowly came over and sat down beside her daughter.  
  
"Oh I see. Did you find one?"  
  
Kagome slowly nodded as she looked at her mother.  
  
"Yeah, I think I did."  
  
Two years ago Kagome, Sota and their father had found out that Mrs. Higurashi was a diabetic, as well as something wrong with the blood flow in her legs making it a great chance for her to get a blood clot. That fall in October on the 25 the Higurashi family got more bad news. Mr. Higurashi was diagnosed with cancer, five months later on March 26, 2003 Mr. Higurashi died in a hospital room with his wife at his side.  
  
Kagome blinked back a tear as she stared at her mother.  
  
"With dad gone and Sota away at college. That just leaves me to be here and help you out."  
  
Kagome looked up at the heavens.  
  
"What if he planned for me to be alone forever? Who's going to want a cripple like me?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome what about that nice boy Hojo you were dating?"  
  
Kagome sighed as she pulled in a breath.  
  
"He was nice, but a little strange and when we kissed I never felt anything. So I knew in my heart that he wasn't the right one for me."  
  
Kagome's eyes glistened with tears as she looked at her mother.  
  
"Oh mom I just have this feeling that I'm going to be alone forever. I'm the only one here to take care of you and help you because everyone else is wrapped up in their own lives."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled lightly down at her daughter.  
  
"Kagome you'll have more to your life some day I know it."  
  
"If you say so mom. Right now I don't have much of one I'm too afraid to get behind the wheel again. So what guy is ever going to want someone who is afraid to drive, plus a cripple?"  
  
"Aw honey don't think like that. When the time is right you'll find that special someone, I just know it."  
  
Kagome sighed as she slid under her covers. She wished her mother was right, but some how she knew she wasn't. Kagome knew that she would never find that special person, it was impossible.  
  
A/N: (Ok when I wrote this story I was really upset. I haven't plan on going farther unless you guys think I should. Ja ne! InuShemeeko) 


	2. Finding a Ray Of Hope

Disclaimer: I still own him you know who I'm talking about. I'd be rich, rich, rich if I did. Oh I own the song in this chapter it was write by me. The song doesn't have a title yet. So feel free to give me one in a review.  
  
Title: Finding that Spark  
Chapter 2: Finding a Ray of Hope  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome sighed as she made her way to class. Her brown eyes darted from person to person as they each threw her a dirty look. Dark gray clouds were building up in the sky, letting the world know about the threat of rain that was near. Kagome was half way down the sidewalk away from Sung Hall when some girl plowed into her causing her books to scatter across the sidewalk.  
  
"Watch where you're going you freak."  
  
Kagome remained silent as she got down on her knees and started to retrieve her books. A large raindrop splashed against her large history text, followed by another and another.  
  
"Oh great just what I need."  
  
Kagome was just about to reach out for her calculus folder when a hand beat her too it. She drew her hand away from it as her eyes slowly looked up at the person that the hand belonged too. Kagome was then met with a pair of stunning gray-brown eyes, his long black hair was pulled back way of his face.  
  
"Um...here let me get that for you."  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the bright red blush that was creeping into her cheek. This guy was cute and he was helping her.  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
"Sure no problem. At least you know that there is one guy out there that isn't a total jerk."  
  
Kagome beamed a smile at the guy as she made her way to find cover.  
  
"Um, thanks again for your help."  
  
The guy grinned lightly at her and waved as she walked away.  
  
"Don't mention it. It was nice meeting you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome was half way to the building in the pouring rain when she realized that she hadn't gotten his name, nor had she given her's to him.  
  
"That's just great Kagome you finally meet a guy that might be a little interested in you and you don't tell him your name and to make things worst you don't ask him for his name."  
  
She tapped her head against the stonewall of the building as she wait for her ride to come for her.  
  
"Stupid, stupid."  
  
An hour or so later Kagome was still standing beside the stone building under an over hang. Eri was now thirty-five minutes late, Kagome then thought about checking the voice mail on her cell-phone. She fumbled with the button as the wind shifted causing the rain to blow in on her.  
  
#Kagome's voice-mail#  
  
# Hey Kagome. Something's come up and I can't pick you up. If you catch Sango before she leaves to go meet Miroku I'm sure she'll take you home.#  
  
Kagome growled as she stuffed her phone back into her bag. Looking at her watch she knew that Sango was already gone to see Mirkou before she went to work. How you ask, because Sango's last class ended at four o' clock and it was going on five-twenty. Sango started work at five-fifty.  
  
Kagome pulled out her phone once more and gave her mother a ring. The only thing that greeted her was their answering machine, causing her to stomp her foot on the ground.  
  
"Damn it, that's right mom had a doctors appointment today at 4:30pm. This is just great nothing else could go wrong right now."  
  
However, things were just about to get worst for Kagome. She realized that she didn't have her umbrella with her today. Kagome threw the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and swung her backpack on her back as she head down the sidewalk. That's when the worst and most embarrassing thing happened to her. The sole of her shoe slipped on the wet sidewalk causing her to fall hard on the sidewalk.  
  
"This is just great, just perfect."  
  
That's when Kagome tears mixed with the raindrops that where now on her face. Instead of picking herself up she just sat on the cold wet ground as the rain came pouring down on her.  
  
*You left me all alone and now  
I'm stuck within this shadow of myself  
These tears I cry are fore you  
I'm lost and all alone, and have no  
where else to turn*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The wipers on Inuyasha's silvery-white Jeep were moving a mile a minute as the rain beat against the windshield. Just as he was turning the corner he notice something slumped down on the sidewalk.  
  
*My heart is breaking as  
I turn the corner looking for you  
But your gone and I'm left without  
Anyone to turn too*  
  
He then slowed his car down and realized that it was a girl sitting on the sidewalk. His gray-brown eyes took in the angle the girl ankle was in and it didn't look good. Then the clothes that the girl was wearing shot through his mind. It was the same girl he had helped out earlier.  
  
*How can I stop the tears pouring down my face?  
When I'm lost and all alone*  
  
Stopping his car he climb out with an umbrella and looked at the girl. She was beautiful even though she was now soaked with rain water. He then made his way to her reaching a hand down toward her.  
  
"Are you okay? Let me help you up."  
  
Kagome's sad soulful brown eyes looked up at the sound of someone talking to her. A sob lodged in her throat as her eyes locked with the same gray-browns she had met earlier. Kagome then slowly reached a shaky hand out toward the guys offered help. She found herself smiling at the guy's strong yet gently grip.  
  
*Take hold of my bleeding heart  
And heal it with your loving hands  
For you are the one I cry for  
While lost inside this shadow of myself*  
  
Kagome tried to hide her wince of pain as she tried to stand on her right foot. Then pain in her ankle was too much for her to ignore. Inuyasha looked down and saw how she was favoring her foot.  
  
*It's a shadow of myself  
and I have no where else to turn  
I'm reaching out for you  
Hoping you'll be there*  
  
"Here let me carry you. It looks like you sprained your ankle you might even have broken it. So you shouldn't try to walk on it."  
  
*To save me from myself  
Save me from myself  
I need you to save me*  
  
Kagome was about to protest against him picking her up, but she wasn't fast enough. He gently scooped her up into his arms and was now heading toward his Jeep. Inuyasha opened the car door just as Kagome closed the umbrella she then looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm soaking wet I'll get you car all wet."  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the girl.  
  
"It's okay that's what seat covers are for."  
  
He gently sat her down on the seat and then closed the door as he ran to his side to climb in. Inuyasha slammed, the door closed and the buckled his seat belt. He then smiled over at the wet girl sitting beside him; he spoke to her as he pulled two wet strands of his black hair out of his face.  
  
"Oh, by the way my name is Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome then returned the same gentle smile.  
  
"My name is Kagome."  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha broke the silence that was now between them. He smiled as he looked over at her.  
  
"Well I'll have to say that today is one of the best days I've had."  
  
It was then that Kagome found herself laughing.  
  
"Ha. I'll have to say that today has been one of the worst days of my life. That is until you showed up."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile over at Kagome.  
  
"Well I'm glad I was able to brighten your day a little bit. If you don't mind, I like to take you to my place so then I can take a look at your ankle and then we can decide what to do next."  
  
Kagome thought about it for a little bit before she said yes to Inuyasha. It was then that she ran his name through her mind again.  
  
"Um...do you know anyone by the name of Miroku Zenan?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know Miroku. We hang out a lot on Fridays and Saturdays when  
I'm done my dance class."  
  
Inuyasha then blushed sheepishly as he glanced Kagome.  
  
'Wow here you have a great looking guy, he's friendly, kind and  
sweet, and what else a dancer on top of it. Maybe there is hope out in  
the world.'  
  
Inuyasha then looked Kagome over with his hazel-brown eyes. What was  
she thinking? She hadn't laughed at him yet so maybe that was a good  
thing. Kagome blinked as she returned Inuyasha's stare.  
  
"Wow you're a dancer, that's amazing."  
  
Kagome's attention then focused on the pain throbbing in her ankle.  
  
"Um...not to be rude but I think we should get my ankle looked at."  
  
Inuyasha blinked before answering her.  
  
"Your ankle right we need to get that looked at."  
  
Kagome could stop the giggle that slipped from her mouth as he speed away. Maybe, just maybe her ray of hope had just gone bigger. Time could only tell her.  
  
(A/N: Ok here's Ch. 2 it's a little happier then the first I hope you like it. R&R please. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	3. A Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't hold ownership over any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Title: **Finding that Spark**  
  
**Chapter 3: A Chance  
** By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
_ Inuyasha hung up the pay phone at the end of the hallway as Kagome hobbled down the hall. His smile turned to a frown when he noticed Kagome's bandaged ankle. Kagome saw the deep worry in his eyes and smiled as she spoke.  
  
"Hey it's okay. My ankles not broken it's just sprained real bad. Sooo...is that dance you offered me as we pulled into the parking lot still open for when it's healed? Not that I'm the world's greatest dancer or anything."  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he looked at her sunny smile, his hazel- brown eyes smiling back at her.  
  
"Oh I bet I could do something about that after some practice. Everyone has some kind of dancing talent, no matter what."  
  
A glimmer of hurt, and guilt flashed in Kagome's eyes as she once again remember the accident she had been in. Her eyes darted up and were greeted by Inuyasha's eyes. After seeing the confusion and concern shimmering in his breathtaking hazel-brown orbs, Kagome quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Soooo...did Miroku agree to pick me up and take me home?"  
  
Still confused Inuyasha answered slowly as he ran a hand through his dark strands.  
  
"Huh, yeah he said he and Sango would come by my place and pick you up. That's ok with you right?"  
  
Kagome smiled as she nodded her head at him.  
  
"Uh huh, yep it sure is."  
  
**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
A curse slipped from his lips as he saw it was still raining.  
  
"Damn."  
  
His eyes quickly went to look at Kagome.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. It kind of slipped right out."  
  
Inuyasha found himself smiling even more when a small laugh came from Kagome. It was so light and full of life.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. My dad use to say a lot worst when he got really mad. Heck I've been known to say a few myself."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and then he gasped at Kagome.  
  
"No way, a sweet person like you cursing, why that's unheard of."  
  
A sarcastic laugh slipped from Kagome's soft lips.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Very funny Inuyasha no wonder you and Miroku are friends."  
  
Inuyasha was taken a back by Kagome's reply as he jumped to defend himself.  
  
"Now wait a minute. I'm nothing like Miroku; he finds it to be his life long goal to grope as many women as he can, even after Sango has beaten the crap out of him. I'm not like that...you don't even know me that well."  
  
Inuyasha's hazel-brown eyes turned to look at Kagome as a small giggle came from her. Surprising him as he watched her laugh at him, what had he just said that she found to be funny?  
  
"You mind telling me what you find to be so amusing?"  
  
Kagome giggled once more as she brought her chocolate eyes to meet with his hazel-brown ones.  
  
"I'm sorry; you looked so cute with that look of complete shock on your face when I started to compare you with Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened as he looked at Kagome, a smirk appearing on his lips as he did so.  
  
"Oh I did, did I?"  
  
Kagome's eyes seemed to smile back at him as she answered him.  
  
"Yep you sure did."  
  
She then quickly changed the subject unsure of where it would lead them next. Kagome knew she was defiantly starting to like Inuyasha. The fact that he was already a friend with two of her friends was just a plus, on top of everything else. Yet she was afraid, she was afraid that after a while he might see her new handicap as to much for him to handle. She'd been through that before with her ex-boyfriend Hojo, who was her best friend Eri's cousin. Ok, ok maybe Kagome wasn't totally sure if had been her handicap that had cause him to end their relationship, as much as it had been for the simple fact that she wasn't willing to give herself completely to Hojo. Now that they were over with she was glad that she hadn't.  
  
After a few minutes Kagome decided to break the silence that had settled over them.  
  
"So how much longer till we reach your apartment?"  
  
Inuyasha's hazel-brown eyes never left the road as he answered her back. The rain continued to beat against his sliver-white jeep.  
  
"Not to much longer. Oh just to warn you, my apartment isn't all that grand and you'll have to excuse the dishes that are pile up in my stink. As of late I've been helping my dance teacher teach some of her beginner dancers, so I'm not home all that much."  
  
Even though he was looking right at her, Inuyasha could tell she had a smile on her face as she spoke.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it; it's not that big of a deal."  
  
Inuyasha then brought his jeep to a slow stop as he pulled into a parking spot in front of as large or should we say very large apartment building.  
  
Kagome eyes widened as she stared at the huge stone apartment house. Dark blue shutters framed each window. Not only was the apartment building made out of stone, but the walkway as well. Her stormy eyes then fell upon the large statues of what seemed to be two large white dogs.  
  
The rain did not hinder the sheer beauty of the massive statues. Blue and magenta petunias were placed around the base of each statue. While maroon, white and lavender tiger lilies graced the flower bed in front of the building, along with a peach and yellow rose bush in the center.  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful and you live here? It must be expensive to live here."  
  
Inuyasha then looked sheepishly over at Kagome as he answered her.  
  
"Well see actually it isn't. See the owner and landlord, Sesshomaru Taisho just happens to be my half brother."  
  
A light and un-hearty laugh came from Inuyasha as he looked at the shocked look on Kagome's face. Kagome herself was still dealing with the knowledge of what Inuyasha had just said. Her reply then seemed to jump from within her.  
  
"Your brother owns the whole building?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned as he corrected her.  
  
"Half brother, we don't even look alike we both have different mothers."  
  
Inuyasha pulled in a breath as he looked out the window of his jeep, his right hand grabbing an umbrella while his left hand reached for the door of his jeep.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like this storm's going to let up any time soon so we might as well go inside now."  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha climbed out of the car. Just as she reached for her door handle Inuyasha had her door open for her.  
  
"Here you go. You'd better get under this umbrella. We don't want you to melt."  
  
A smile greeted Kagome as she stood up out of the car and looked up at Inuyasha, causing her to return a gentle and soft smile as well.  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked as his eyes locked with Kagome's.  
  
"That's easy something as sweet as you has to be made out of sugar. So if you get wet you might melt away on me we don't want that."  
  
Kagome giggled as she accepted Inuyasha's hand and climbed out of his jeep. She grabbed her book bag and then slammed the door closed. The two of them then ran toward the front of the building. Once they were on the porch, Inuyasha shook the water out of his umbrella as he held the door open for Kagome.  
  
"Ladies first, you know."  
  
Kagome stepped forward as she hobbled through the door on her canes. She then did her best to use a lady like tone when she spoke.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir, how nice of you."  
  
At this point Inuyasha had decided to play along.  
  
"Anytime my lady," he then bowed as he stepped in front of her.  
  
"Now my lady, allow me to show you to my humble apartment."  
  
Kagome giggled once more as Inuyasha bowed to her. She had placed her hospital canes in her hands as she prepared to hop up the stairs. When she was suddenly swept into Inuyasha's arms, he then smiled down at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her once more as he answered her.  
  
"I'm carrying you up the stairs. You didn't think I was going to make you climb all these stairs with that ankle of yours did you?"  
  
Kagome was at a loss for words. No one had ever been that kind to her before. Inuyasha looked down at her and just stared at her for a bit before he spoke up.  
  
"See I didn't think you'd think I was that cold hearted."  
  
Inuyasha then winked at her, causing a heated blush to flood her cheeks. A few minutes later Inuyasha voice broke through her thoughts. He then gently tapped on her head.  
  
"Knock, knock anyone home? You zoned out of me for a minute."  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm just fine, just thinking about some thing."  
  
A growl came from Inuyasha as the he heard lyrics from a Barenaked Ladies drifted from within his apartment.  
  
_ I've never felt so small, I've never been so dissed  
As I shiver, dripping, while the chorus goes:  
  
Come on now, now  
Come on now, now  
Enjoy the humour of the situation_  
  
"Well from the sound of the music coming from with in my apartment Miroku is here, though I don't remember seeing his car here."  
  
Inuyasha put the key in the door and turned the lock. He then thought about the fact the Miroku was listening to one of his Barenaked Ladies CD's and he only did that when he wanted to lighten the mood when he wanted to tell him something.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome what a surprise, I was starting to think the two of you were never going to make it home."  
  
Inuyasha keep looking at Miroku when the young man's slate eyes, met with his own hazel-brown ones. The look looked anxious, like he needed to talk to him now. Why though what could have happened for him to need to talk to him? Then it hit him, Kikyo she must have once again figured out how to break into his apartment once again. They'd been over for seven months and still she refused to leave him alone.  
  
He knew that if this kept up he would never be able to live his life. Also any chance he had to becoming friends with Kagome would be blown out the window. He knew Kikyo too well she would just accuse him of being more then just friends with Kagome; which would be a lie, because today was the first time he had really talked to her at all.  
  
Kagome then broke the silent in the room with her question.  
  
"So where's Sango?"  
  
Miroku smiled as he rubbed the back of his head and then replied to Kagome's question.  
  
"She uh told me she needed to do a quick errand and then she said she would be back to take you home."  
  
This confession confused Kagome, "Wait a minute I thought you were taking me home Miroku?"  
  
"Well I was, but there's been a change of plans. So Sango said she's taking you home. See I have this little bug to work out of in one of the dances moves Inuyasha was teaching me so...."  
  
The honk of a honk caused Miroku to look down at Sango who was sitting in his violet PT Cruiser.  
  
"Oh look Sango back guess that means you have to go now."  
  
Confusion was locked within her eyes, as Miroku picked her up and  
hurried down the stairs with her once again.  
  
"Miroku what are you doing I just got here?"  
  
Miroku gave her apologetic look as he opened the passenger side of his  
car.  
  
"I know and it was good to see you. However I really must see  
Inuyasha about that dance move, and I would be to embarrassed if you  
and Sango were there watching. I shall see you later Sango my dear."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
Minutes later Miroku was back inside of Inuyasha's apartment being glared at.  
  
"You mind telling me what the hell all that was about?"  
  
However one look in Miroku's eyes told him everything. Kikyo had to have been here. Damn would she ever give him a chance to move on in his life?  
  
(**A/N**: All done with this chapter. Chapter 4 when I write it will take place three weeks after this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read/ review, you guys are the best.  
  
Jan ne!  
  
_ Tainted InuShemeeko_) 


	4. Why? A Movie and An Unexpected Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha so don't bother me. Also I don't own the song Out Of Control by Hoobastank, nor the movie How to lose a guy in ten days.  
  
(**A/N:** As to a question that was asked by: Inustar, here is your answer. Kagome was crippled after the accident, since her right leg bone was almost shattered she has a bad limp and due to the limp and the way her body has modify itself to compensate for it. Her right leg swings out way for her body some her hip seemly to pop out a little or so it looks. So with this new change in her outward appear Kagome finds herself unattractive. The fact that she now has to use a hand cane at times doesn't help her see herself in a better light either.  
  
I hope that answered anyone's questions)  
  
** Chapter 4: Why? A Movie and an Unexpected Kiss**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
_  
Kagome sighed as she looked out her window at the crescent moon. It had been three whole weeks since she and Inuyasha had sort of started seeing each other. She was starting to wonder if maybe she had dreamed the whole thing up. Her eyes then glanced over at the crutches propped up against the wall of her room. Nope her sprained ankle had been real. However one thing kept running though her mind.  
  
_ 'Why? Why did Miroku get me out of Inuyasha's apartment so fast and why had Sango helped him even though she seemed not to like the idea? It's not like Miroku's a bad dancer so I know it wasn't dance moves he and Inuyasha were talking about.'_  
  
Kagome sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chin. She then laid her head on her knees.  
  
"Oh well no sense in beating myself up over it."  
  
Kagome's stormy blue eyes gazed out the rain-covered window of her bedroom. Her thoughts continually drifted to that stormy night Inuyasha had carried her up the stairs to his apartment where they had found Miroku waiting inside for them. No sooner had Inuyasha gotten her inside had Miroku swept her out the door.  
  
"I wonder what Inuyasha is up to tonight?"  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
_[I've done everything as you as, I followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearing  
But instead of helping me to see, I look around and it's like I'm blinded  
I'm spinning out of control...out of control  
I'm spinning out of control...out of control]  
_  
Inuyasha tightened his hand into a fist as took aim at his mirror hanging on the wall, causing it to crack from the impact of his fist, his room was in shambles, his desk chair was in pieces, the mattress to his bed had been torn off. If it hadn't been for that fact that Inuyasha himself looked a mess you would have thought that his room had been vandalized by a burglar and not by him. In his left hand he held a framed picture of a young woman with hazel eyes and long raven colored hair.  
  
_ [Where should I go? What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know if I can trust you  
or all of the things you've said to me  
and I may never know the answer to this endless mystery  
where should I go? What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me]  
_  
A few seconds later the picture was hurled toward the closed door of his bedroom, which caused the glass to shatter out of the frame, seeing the glass on the ground Inuyasha bent down to pick up all that he could off of the floor. He then walked to his trashcan and threw them inside. He then went back to the door to retrieve the photo and frame.  
  
"Damn you Kikyo, what the hell do you want from me? First you tell me that it's over and that I should move on. Now you want me back what the hell is that?"  
  
_ [I feel like I'm spinning out of control, try to focus but everything's twisted  
and all along I thought you would be there  
to let me know I'm not alone but in fact that's exactly what I was  
I'm spinning out of control...out of control]  
_  
Suddenly all the anger he had toward Kikyo came out all at once, in which Inuyasha swung his fist out to punch his door in anger. However, there was no saving the person who was on the other side of the door. There was a smacking sound as Inuyasha fist hit the corner on the person's mouth. The guy steadied himself as he brought a hand up to his mouth, to wipe the blood away.  
  
"I always knew you were appalled by my intimate advances with women, yet I never expected you to ever punch me."  
  
_ [all alone and spinning out of control. Out of control....]  
_  
Inuyasha blinked in disbelief as he stared at his best friend, blood continued to tickle out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Uh....uh....Miroku??....Uh....uh...sorry....I didn't...expect you to...be standing at....my door like that."  
  
He then turned to dump the photo on his desk before he turned back to Miroku.  
  
"You know you're supposed to knock before you enter a room. If you had I would have never hit you, so it's your own damn fault."  
  
Miroku chuckled as he walked farther into the bedroom.  
  
"Ah, yes well I guess I should have known better seeing that I could hear you cussing from all the way out in the hall."  
  
"Keh," was Inuyasha was only response. He then dumped the photo in the trash along side the glass. His grey-brown eyes glanced over at Miroku and took in how he was dressed. He had on a white T- shirt followed by a purple and black pin striped dress shirt, and a pair of wrangler jeans and light brown pair of sandals.  
  
"So I'm guess Sango hasn't forgiven you for making her help you get Kagome out of my apartment?"  
  
Miroku gave him a nervous laugh.  
  
"Well not exactly. So I figured if I showed off my finer qualities she'd come around."  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he looked at his best friend.  
  
"How by making her jealous of any girl that is dumb enough to look at you?"  
  
Inuyasha's suspicions were confirmed by the huge grin that was now spread across Miroku.  
  
"You really are a pervert aren't you Zenan? Here most of the girls I've known call me one."  
  
Miroku laughed as he walked over to Inuyasha's desk. He then glanced down at the damaged photo in the trash and turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't know you still had this picture of her."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to his bed and slid his mattress back on with his left hand, as he spoke.  
  
"I did, but not any more. She's in the past and right now I'm living in the present."  
  
He then walked over to the silver colored phone that was hanging on his wall, which earned him a questioning glance from Miroku.  
  
"It's nine o' clock at night who could you possibly be calling?"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his hazel-brown eyes over at Miroku as he replied,  
  
"I'm calling Kagome; you got a problem with that?"  
  
Miroku held his hands up in his defense.  
  
"No, not at all but how did you manage to get her number?"  
  
Inuyasha's piercing gaze never left him.  
  
"I got it out of the phonebook stupid. You know the big fat book with all the damned colored pages in it?"  
  
Miroku grinned sheepishly over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh right I forgot she had her own phone line."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he turned back to the phone.  
  
"Baka."  
  
He then focused on dialing Kagome's number.  
  
**8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8  
**  
Kagome jumped slightly at the buzzing ringing of her phone shook her out of her thoughts. She then ran over to her hunter green phone.  
  
** ###**  
**On the Phone**  
  
_"Um...hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kagome it's me Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha hi, I didn't think I would hear from you tonight."  
  
_ There was no way for Inuyasha to hide the disbelief that was in his voice as he responded to her words.  
  
_"Really, no why would you think like that?"  
  
_ There was a deep sadness in her voice as she answered him.  
  
_ "You seem preoccupied with some thing the last two days. So I didn't want to bother you."  
_  
Guilt was laced in with his words as he responded to her words.  
  
_ "Yeah, I guess I was, but I'm over it now, everything is all worked out."  
  
_At this Kagome's voice seemed to beam with happiness.  
  
_"Really that's wonderful, I hate seeing you upset like that. So to what do I owe this wonderful call?"_  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha clear his throat on the other end before he answered her.  
  
_ "Was thinking I could pick you up after your last class let out at twelve o' five and we could spend the afternoon together, maybe go to dinner and a movie?"  
_  
The happiness in Kagome voice soon turned to disappointment.  
  
_ "I would to but I have to work from twelve-thirty to five."  
_  
Inuyasha shrugged and then answered.  
  
_ "No big deal I'll pick you up from work and then we'll go to dinner and a movie. Just tell me where you work and I'll come get you at five."  
_  
Kagome smiled once again and gave him the address and directions to where she worked. By now it was going on ten o' clock and Kagome regretfully had to say good-bye.  
  
** 8#88#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8  
**  
Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone and crawled into bed. They had officially made a date, before he just would eat lunch with her on campus. This time he had called her to have a date.  
  
"I can't believe InuYasha Taisho one of the cutest guys on campus has just asked me out on a date. Oh kami I must be one of the luckiest girls alive."  
  
**8#88#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8#8  
**  
Inuyasha was smiling as he hung up the phone; he had finally done it he had asked Kagome Higurashi out on a date. Miroku on the other hand didn't look as happy.  
  
"Inuyasha are you sure this is wise. I mean getting this close to a woman so quickly after the break up with Kikyo. I mean Kagome means the world to me I trust her with my life, but are you sure she's the right one. I mean you thought Kikyo was the one and you saw how it turned out when she found out about your unique condition."  
  
Inuyasha once again felt his blood start to boil, Kaede had warned about getting to angry or lustful, for the effects of her subduing medicine would wear off. However he couldn't stop the anger that was building inside him as he lashed out at Miroku.  
  
"Look she's different ok. The more I get to know her the more I see that Kagome understands me better then Kikyo ever did. There's just something about her that kind of pulls me toward her like a magnet."  
  
At noticing the beads of sweat building on Inuyasha's forehead, Miroku's slate colored eyes looked over at his friend. Concern was laced in with his words as he watched Inuyasha bend over in pain.  
  
"InuYasha are you all right, should I go get Kaede?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head no, as his black hair turned silver then black again.  
  
"No I got it I'm alright."  
  
"Are you sure InuYasha?"  
  
His question was met with another angry glare from Inuyasha.  
  
"I said I could handle it, damn it so let me handle it."  
  
Almost an hour later Inuyasha was still gripping the bedpost of his bed. His face hidden from view by his once again black locks, Miroku watched as he pulled in a breath and then let it out, he did this about five times before he then looked up at Miroku and smirked.  
  
"See I told you I had it under control."  
  
Miroku's voice became serious as he spoke to his friend.  
  
"InuYasha youkai and humans have been integrated for over a hundred centuries or so. So why is it you are always hiding your true self from the world all the time."  
  
Inuyasha's hazel-brown eyes gleamed with something that Miroku had never seen is his hanyou friend before sadness and fear.  
  
"It was because I was afraid of what people would say. It's different when you're a half-breed, instead of a full-fledged youkai. So since there was no way for me to be a full youkai, I decided to be a human for awhile."  
  
He then stood up straight as he picked up his chair and looked at it. Once deciding that there was no saving it, he put it up against the wall of his room.  
  
"Don't even ask Miroku, because yes I still plan on going out with Kagome tomorrow."  
  
Miroku made his way to Inuyasha's bedroom door, before he looked once more at his hanyou.  
  
"Suit yourself InuYasha; just don't wait too long to tell her. The same goes with telling her about the house you own. Oh and one more thing I spoke with Kaede today. She says you should let your body return to normal for a few days, before drinking anymore of that stuff. Who knows what your side effects from it will be."  
  
Ten minutes after Miroku left, Inuyasha made his way into his kitchen and stared at the special tea Kaede had made him, after a few minutes he decided not to drink it tonight. Dumping the tea down the drain, Inuyasha's feet shuffled across the floor to his room. Sleep that's what he needed, he needed sleep that would help him clear his mind.  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
Kagome smiled as she carefully helped her mother assemble a cake layer on top of another. She wouldn't have to worry with dinner for her mother tonight, because she had told her earlier that she was having dinner with her grandfather. So Mrs. Higurashi had told her daughter to go out and have fun tonight.  
  
She twisted the top of her icing bag closed as after she had shaken all the icing down into the tip. She then squeezed the bag slowly as she slowly started to pull the royal icing out into a petal. When she was finished a beautiful deep red rose was looking back at her.  
  
"How's this one look mom?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned to look at her daughter's handy work.  
  
"It's beautiful dear, so how many is that now that you've made?"  
  
Kagome thought for a minute before continuing.  
  
"Well let's see twenty-nine with one more to do and then we'll have the thirty roses to put on the cake tomorrow after they are dried."  
  
The cake was a three-tier red velvet cake; the white icing concealed what kind of cake it truly was. Dark blue icing ribbons were wrapped around golden ones. After all of the roses were dry they would be placed around the sides of the cakes as well as on the top of it. Then each rose would then be sprinkled with a silver edible glitter.  
  
A few seconds later Eri walked into the room, with a pen and paper in her hand.  
  
"Ok we've had nine cake orders, three for flower arrangement as and a whole bridal party here for dresses. I'd say we've done pretty go this week Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she nodded her head.  
  
"Yes it seems to be even better then last week."  
  
Eri then glanced over at Kagome.  
  
"Oh Kagome there's this cute guy in the front. He says his here to pick you up."  
  
Her face flushed and then she paled.  
  
"He's here early my shift's not over yet."  
  
Eri laughed as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Only by ten minutes, so go and don't worry I'll help your mom close up to night so just go."  
  
Kagome gentle placed the last rose on the parchment paper and hurried out to the front. She then greeted Inuyasha with a bright smile.  
  
"Sorry I'm a little early. I wasn't sure if I knew where I was going so I wanted to get a head start. It wasn't till I saw the name on the sign out front that I knew where I was. My brother had me pick up a cake for Rin's birthday last year. I think he ordered one again this year for a banquet he's having tomorrow."  
  
Kagome smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Yep I think your right. There's a banquet we're catering tomorrow, and the last name matches yours so that's a yes."  
  
"Shall we go?" Inuyasha asked as he offered her his arm.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
They had eaten dinner at a little restaurant called The Well. They had then made their way to the movie theater. Thirty-five minutes later, both Inuyasha and Kagome's giggles could be heard as they left the theater.  
  
"Well InuYasha I guess that kills our movie idea."  
  
Inuyasha was just now trying to stop his laughter.  
  
"The look on that guys face when the film projector went haywire was out of this world."  
  
Kagome giggled once more.  
  
"You're right it was, but we still shouldn't laugh."  
  
Inuyasha's face got serious as he cleared his throat.  
  
"You're right we shouldn't laugh, but you are wrong about one thing. We can watch a movie at my place since Miroku's dances steps need help."  
  
Kagome gave it a thought before she answered him.  
  
"I don't see why not, just as long as I call my mom and tell her there was a change in plans."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
While watching _How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days_, Inuyasha offered Kagome a cranberry favored Smirnoff. He had one as well, half through the movie Kagome had consumed two and Inuyasha three.  
  
After the movie was over they just sat and talked. Kagome talked a little bit more about her father, and Inuyasha told her how his brother Sesshomaru had lost his left arm in an accident.  
  
"Here I am thinking I have it bad when..."  
  
She stopped as she looked at the empty bottles on the table. Inuyasha smirked the girl could hold her liquor better then he could, it was a little embarrassing. She'd had five tonight while he only had, had four; then again he wasn't a hanyou right now if he had been he would have been doing better than her.  
  
He then watched as she fingered the scar that was on the right side of her neck. Inuyasha got up from his seat and crawled over to the couch and placed a hand over the hand she had resting over the scar.  
  
"Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about. I for one think you are beautiful, and not that scar on your neck or the one on your right leg is going to change that."  
  
Kagome had been ready to argue with him. When his hot lips pressed quickly against hers then pulled away.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop thinking about whatever it is you're thinking about."  
  
In an instant their lips touched, as Inuyasha's hand slid the strap of her pink tank off her shoulder. While his other one slid to the button of her light blue jeans. Kagome may have been a little light headed, but she hadn't lost control of her senses. Then as quick as he had unbutton them he re buttoned them, it was if he could feel that she wasn't ready to go that far. He smiled as he tickled the skin on her neck with his lips.  
  
Yes Kagome Higurashi was like no one he had even met, it was normal these days for demons to hide among human. So it was easy to make people believe that he was human. A few minutes later he noticed how even her breathing had become.  
  
_ 'Damn she fell asleep.'_  
  
Inuyasha then picked her up and placed her in his bed and covered her up.  
  
He then made his way to the closet, "Looks like I get the couch  
tonight, no big deal."  
  
The only thing that Inuyasha hoped for was that she didn't think  
that he was so drunk that they did something stupid.  
  
"Only tomorrow will tell."  
  
(A/N: Ok here's Ch.4 I hope it was too stupid or anything I hope  
everyone liked the surprise I unwrapped.

Oh hey check out:

**The Ad** by _**sailor-scribe**_ rated **R **

and **The Bounty** by _**sol-li**_ rated **PG-13**

Ja ne!  
  
_Tainted InuShemeeko_) 


	5. More than Meets the Eye

_Title:_ **Finding that Spark  
  
**(**A/N:** This story is rated R for a reason just remember that.)  
  
** Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them; it's the same old, same old.  
  
**Chapter 5: More than Meets the Eye  
** By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
_  
Kagome awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside of her window. She then stretched as her arm slid across the soft buttery sheets.  
  
_ 'Since when did I have sheets that were this soft?'_  
  
Dropping her head down into the pillow once more she pulled in a deep breath. The smell of fresh pine and rainwater assaulted her sense of smell.  
  
_ 'Mmmmm, that smell reminds me of InuYasha.'_  
  
At that thought Kagome's eyes flew open as she realized she wasn't in her bed. She was in a full size bed that had golden satin like sheets on in.  
  
"Oh, Kami I'm in InuYasha bed."  
  
She quickly looked down at her clothes she was still wearing the pink tank and blue jeans from last night.  
  
"Well at least I know we didn't do anything stupid. I just hope I didn't."  
  
Kagome slowly climbed out of the bed, threw the pillows to the foot of it as she pulled the sheets up as she made it. She then placed the pillows back in place as she then proceeded to pull the cream colored comforter up.  
  
"There that's better; don't want him to think that I don't know how to make a bed," she said as she looked at her handy work.  
  
She then made her way into Inuyasha's small kitchen. She saw all of the empty Smirnoff bottles on the dinning table and on the couch and decided to throw them in the trash for Inuyasha. That's when she saw the note sitting on the counter.  
  
_Dear Kagome,  
  
I hope the bed was comfortable, and don't worry we both were good last night (meaning we behaved ourselves.) I slept on the couch last night; it really wasn't a big deal. There should be a fresh change of clothes over on the chair by the door Sango dropped them off. I called her before I left for work.  
  
Oh I should be home by nine-thirty this morning I had a six- fifteen dance lesson to teach. Make yourself at home till I get there. The shower is a little tricky cold is hot and hot is cold. Hope you can find something for breakfast I'm not sure what you will find.  
  
See you later Angel.  
  
Love,  
  
InuYasha_  
  
Kagome smiled as she finished reading the note. Her gleaming brown eyes then glanced over to the door and there was a chair and on it a pile off clothes.  
  
"Sango you are the best."  
  
Half way to the chair Kagome stopped in mid step as a loud gurgle was heard, causing her to look down at her stomach. She then laughed to herself.  
  
"On second thought I guess I should have breakfast first and then take a shower."  
  
Kagome then pulled the fridge open and looked inside; it was bare except, two cases of Smirnoff, three beers, a gallon of milk that was half way full, a swallow of orange juice and a container of cranberry juice. She sighed as she shut the door.  
  
"Well he said he didn't have much, so at least he was being honest with me."  
  
She then opened the two cabinets to the left of her they both were stocked with every favor of ramen. In the next cabinet over from then she found all kinds of bar glasses, Vodka, Gin and even some Grenadine.  
  
"Looks like I figured out what Inuyasha's favorite food is but there is no way I'm eating ramen for breakfast. I'll just right a couple of things down and then walk down to that market I saw on the corner."  
  
The pen cap tapped against her lips as she thought to herself.  
  
"Let's see I'll get a few apples, strawberries and grapes and a dozen eggs that should do it."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She quickly made it to the door and peeked out the eyehole. Standing on the other side of the door was a short old woman. After a few minutes Kagome decided that the old woman wasn't dangerous. She unlocked the door and opened it a little.  
  
"Um, can I help you?"  
  
The elderly woman smiled up at her.  
  
"Why ye must be Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked over at her in surprise. How did this woman know her name?  
  
"Um...I'm sorry I don't mean to sound rude, but how do you know my name?"  
  
Kaede's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked over at Kagome. She then laughed lightly as she answered Kagome's question.  
  
"My name is Kaede. Inuyasha told me you were here as well as your name. While I'm here I'm inclined to ask you if there was everything that you needed."  
  
"Well you see I was just about to go to the store and pick up a few things."  
  
Kaede's eyes gleamed as she spoke to Kagome.  
  
"Nonsense child, go shower and just freshen up. While you do so, this old woman shall go shopping for you. I shall then fix your breakfast."  
  
At first Kagome wasn't sure if she should let Kaede do all that for her.  
  
"No really I can do it, it's no trouble."  
  
Kaede then gently patted one of Kagome's hands.  
  
"Nor child is it any trouble for me to do it as well."  
  
She then watched as Kaede went to a closet door and pulled it open, she came back later with a gold towel and facecloth in her hands. Kaede then placed them in Kagome's arms as she made her way to the table, where she picked up Kagome's list and then smiled as she left closing the door behind her.  
  
'Perhaps Kagome ye are just what InuYasha needs right now.'  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
Kagome watched as Kaede left the apartment, her eyes then drifted to the sink filled with dishes.  
  
"Well I might as well wash the dishes first. I just hope they have good water pressure here. I'd hate to wash the dishes and then end up taking a cold shower because of it."  
  
She just let the thought of a cold shower drift away as she busied herself with the dishes. Once the sink was cleaned of dirty dishes and each dish was dried, Kagome worked on figuring out where each dish went. The plates and bowls went to the right closest to the stove, while the cups were found to the left of the sink.  
  
_ 'Ok so his cabinets are twisted around from what I'm use to. It's not that big of a deal.'  
_  
Just as she placed the last cup into the cabinet, she heard Kaede come through the door with two brown paper bags in her hands. Kagome hurriedly went over to help Kaede with her armload. Kaede just smiled at her.  
  
"Why thank ye child."  
  
Kaede then noticed that Kagome had yet to take a shower. Yet the elderly woman remained silent and went on with preparing Kagome some breakfast.  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the Coyote youkai in front of him, Mrs. Ami as she had told him to call her. Had picked up the steps to the Mambo pretty quick, seeing how she had never danced before in her life. She had explained to Inuyasha that this was a surprise for her husband and hers 180th Wedding/Mating anniversary.  
  
"You keep this up Mrs. Ami and your husband will be one happy man."  
  
Her blue eyes twinkled as the song came to an end.  
  
"I hope so young man, or this was a waste of your time. Someone as cute as you; should still be in bed with a beautiful woman this time in the morning."  
  
Mrs. Ami then smiled up at InuYasha.  
  
"Unless there is someone waiting for you and that's why, I haven't seen your handsome hanyou form. You know young man that tonic is going to fail you one day if you wait to long to tell her about yourself."  
  
InuYasha smirked at Mrs. Ami.  
  
"Now see you're jumping the gun there, I'm a hanyou so I'm going to be single until the end of time."  
  
Mrs. Ami smiled at him,  
  
"That's what you think young man. You find a young woman that's  
tickles your fancy and then you'll share a chaste kiss."  
  
At hearing Mrs. Ami mention the word kiss, InuYasha was taken back to last night.  
###################################################################  
_ Kagome eyebrows told InuYasha that she was in deep thought about some thing. Not liking the look on her face he had broken the silence.  
  
"Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about. I for one think you are beautiful, and not that scar on your neck or the one on your right leg is going to change that."  
  
His hot lips pressing against her cool ones if only for a minute; he had then pulled out of the kiss.  
#################################################################  
_ Even now he felt as if his lips were still pressed against hers, out of the four girls he had ever dated, none of them made him feel the way he suddenly felt about Kagome.  
  
"I want to thank you again InuYasha for my early dance lesson. You should go home to that wonderful girl you were thinking about."  
  
Mrs. Ami words seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Uh, girl, what girl; I wasn't thinking about girl I was thinking about..."  
  
Mrs. Ami's twilight blue eyes twinkled as she walked toward the studio door.  
  
"My mistake then dear, you should get home to the woman that you are thinking about then."  
  
InuYasha blushed and was about to say something to Mrs. Ami, but when he turned around she was gone.  
  
"Damn, that old wench."  
  
He then sighed as he busied himself, packing his music and player back into his duffle bag.  
  
"That old woman doesn't know what she's talking about. I do not have a thing for Kagome we're just friends that's it."  
  
InuYasha stood up from tying his shoes and was met by his reflection in the mirror. Only his reflection wasn't human it was of his hanyou form.  
  
_ "You know you can't hide in that human skin forever, it a forced change. You're a hanyou and you always will be. It'd be nicer to Kagome if you went on a head and told her what you are. What would you rather it turned out, like it did with Kikyo?"  
_  
InuYasha looked away from the mirror and then back again, before he stormed out of the studio.  
  
"Would you just shut the hell up?"  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
Kagome was amazed that InuYasha's apartment had two bathrooms in it. Then again she reminded herself, his half brother did own the building. She walked over to the chest at the end of the bed and picked up the gold towels Kaede had laid there for her, when the morning light suddenly reflected off something in Inuyasha's trashcan.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what this is."  
  
She gasped as she glazed down into the deep hazel eyes of the girl in the photo.  
  
"Could this be the woman be Kikyo, the one he used to be dating?"  
  
Yes it had taken a lot of prodding but after almost twelve hours of grilling her Sango had spilled the beans to her. Kagome's thoughts where interrupted by the ringing sound of Inuyasha's phone.  
  
**On the Phone**  
  
#############################  
  
_"Um, hello."  
  
"I wish to speak with InuYasha."  
  
"I'm sorry, but he's teaching a dance class this morning."_  
  
There was a long pause and the sound of rustling papers. The man's cold and demanding voice caused Kagome to shiver when he spoke again.  
  
"_Very well, however it is important that he returns my call immediately."  
_  
Kagome nodded her head as she jolted down the note on paper.  
  
_ "Who's calling again, may I ask?"  
  
"I am his brother, now good day to you."  
_  
_ "Oh ok, well good bye then."  
_  
Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone she had just hung up with InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru. She shook her head as she headed to the shower.  
  
"There really is something strange about the two of them. I mean I've never spoke to some one on the phone that made me feel so cold be...fore."  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open as she gazed in wonder at the master bathroom. It was clear to her now that Sesshomaru had a lot of money. The bathroom was huge. The bath looked like it could hold three people and was made out of pure white carved marble. The tiles on the floor and walls were maroon and gold. Her chocolate eyes widened as she noticed the shower that was in the room as well.  
  
"Oh my god, I never seen a bathroom so big and beautiful before, ok there is defiantly more to InuYasha then I first thought."  
  
Kagome's eyes traveled to the sink. It was the most oddly made sink she had ever seen. It looked like a plain grey rock had been placed were the sink was going to be and then the basin of the sink was carved out of the stone and rimmed with gold.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
After she had gotten over the beauty of the bathroom Kagome stepped into the shower. The large showerhead shot water in every direction.  
  
"This is simply heaven. I don't remember the last time I've felt so relaxed."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
InuYasha sighed as he placed his key into the lock. It was a little after nine forty and he was beat. He had one thing on his mind as nice warm and then cold shower. Mrs. Ami had really worn him out, who knew a demon her age could still move that well. Yes he needed a shower, and then a nap before he had to go to his brother's banquet.  
  
He just barley noticed the sounded of the shower running; he simply figured Kaede had gotten the shower ready for him. InuYasha dropped his bag on the couch and then walked into his bedroom. He removed his socks and then pulled off his red T-shirt; he undid his belt and then slid his pants down so he could step out of them.  
  
_ 'One whole month I've been seeing Kagome for one whole month. Should I tell her now? No now's too early I'll tell her in another month or so.'  
_  
To bad he wasn't going to have much of a say of when she found out. When InuYasha opened the door he was greeted by the warm steam from the shower. Once again he thought it was Kaede, who had once again readied the shower, he then slowly pulled the shower door open.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Aw hell, SHIT."  
  
There standing in front of him was a very wet and lovely Kagome. He couldn't help but look.  
  
"InuYasha, Get out!"  
  
InuYasha whirled around turning his back to her.  
  
"Right, uh I'm sorry...I uh didn't see anything. Aw, damn it all."  
  
He then quickly made his way back to the bathroom door. InuYasha cursed himself once more as he felt the heat building inside his loins. He hadn't felt like that since he had dated his old flame Kinu. She had been his first and last he hadn't had a woman since. Sure there had been Ima and then Kikyo but he had never slept with them.  
  
Seeing Kagome in such away had awakened a feeling inside him that had long been dormant. InuYasha could feel his demon blood stirring with in his body, he knew now that he had to tell her sooner then he had first planned.  
  
"Alright InuYasha, the shower is NOW empty."  
  
His hazel brown eyes glanced at Kagome once more. Yes he would tell her about his secret right after his cold shower.  
  
(**A/N:** Well another chapter has come to an end. One thing before we move on to the sneak peek of Ch. 6, ok I had to ship my computer off to get fixed the start button isn't working. I'll be able to update stories by using my mom's computer; my problem lies in the little fact that Ch. 11 to From Ice to Sunshine, Ch. 8 to A Darkness Inside, Ch. 2 of Fairytale Dreams and Ch. 3 to Startling Surprises are all suck inside of my computer. So I will not be able to up date those stories from about a month or when ever I receive my computer back. Next up **Ch. 6: Secrets Revealed.  
  
** _Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing the guy she had become friends with for more then a month and a half was a hanyou.  
  
"Why, why couldn't you let me see who you were sooner? Did you forget I know what is like to be called names?  
  
She had never met anyone like him before. From the first moment she met him, she felt close to him. He made her laugh, something she hadn't done much of since the accident.  
  
"InuYasha, I had a lot of time to think about how I felt about you. I never believed in love at first sight. That was until I met you, I...I'm falling for you InuYasha Taisho and you know what, being a hanyou isn't going to change that. Of course it does explain a lot of things."  
_  
Until next time.  
  
**Ja ne!**  
  
_Tainted InuShemeeko_


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, although the idea is appealing. I Don't own the song 'Genie in a Bottle' either

(A/N: Hey all I must say I apologize to any one I confused with the sneak peek of Chapter 6 that I left at the end of Chapter 5. A big shout out to:** InuSpirit, britneykagome, Lucy loo , InuShemeeko's Big Fan, Inu's Other Half, You Can Call Me Your BabyGirl, MoonShine Posion, Valese, Reikachan14, and Orion **for taking the time to review. It means a lot to me. )

**Chapter 6:** **Secrets Revealed**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

InuYasha beat his head up against the red tile of his shower. How could he have just walk into the shower like that?

_'Baka, that's what I am. I let my thoughts get all wrapped up that I forgot all about Kagome still being here.'_

InuYasha then glanced at his reflection in the shower glass. His usually hazel brown eyes now had flecks of gold swimming in them.

"Damn it all, the tonic must be wearing off and I was in such a hurry to leave this morning I didn't ever bother with making any of the stuff up."

He then glanced at his reflection in the glass on the shower door; his eyes seemed to be the only part of him that seemed to have changed. For his hair was still its raven color, meaning that he hadn't totally started to change back into his hanyou form.

"Looks like I'll have to explain things to Kagome today. It sure as heck doesn't look I'm going to get to wait an extra week like I wanted too."

Once he was clean InuYasha shook the water out of his hair, he then wrapped a blue towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower.

_'Maybe if I'm lucky Kagome won't notice that my eyes are a different color. Then again that's a stupid idea; Kagome always looks at me when talking to me so of course she'll notice my eyes. I'll just have to wait and hope that her reaction is a good one.'_

InuYasha then walked into his bedroom where he then thumbed through his shirts in his closet. He chose a pair of black dress pants and then slipped into them. He then started looking at his shirts. He was unsure which dress shirt he should wear, it was no secret that Sesshomaru was against the way that InuYasha dressed at times.

After a few minutes of flipping through his seemingly endless closet of dress shirts, InuYasha found a shirt that pleased him. His choice had been a sea foam green cotton dress shirt.

"Feh bet Sesshomaru, will have a field day with me tonight. Oh well like I care what he thinks about me. He's hated me for as long as I can remember."

InuYasha slipped his shirt on as he walked over to his dresser, and chose a gold chain. He then buttoned the first four buttons at the bottom of his shirt as he tucked it in and made his way out of his room.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome's hips swayed to the music as it pour out of the radio. It had been years since she had heard this song, and she loved it, it was one of those songs that seemed to free her soul and take away all her worries.

_[I feel like I've been locked up tight- For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone to release me_

_You're lickin' your lips and blowing kisses my way_

_But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away_

_Baby, Baby, baby]_

InuYasha pulse quickened as he took in the sight in front of him. His now honey gold eyes followed each one of Kagome's movements as she continued to dance. Her hips continued to move to the beat as she put her hands about her head.

_[Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_(My body's sayin' let's go, go)_

_Oh , oh, oh, oh, oh_

_(but my heart's sayin' no, no)]_

InuYasha continued to watch Kagome's movements as she danced in his living room.

_'Here Kagome, told me she couldn't dance. Now there's no way for me to believe that now.'_

His right foot tapped lightly on the carpeted floor as he too started to keep time with the beat of the music.

_[If you want to be with me baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle _

_You gotta rub me the right way _

_If you want to be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_I gotta like what you do _

_You gotta make a big impression _

_If you want to be with me]_

Before he really knew what he was doing he was standing behind Kagome, his hips moving with hers as he whispered into her ear.

"For someone who told me that they couldn't dance. I think you move great."

_[The music's banging and the light's down low_

_Just one more dance and we're good to go_

_Waitin' for someone who needs me_

_Hormones racing at the speed of light but that don't mean _

_It's gotta be tonight_

_Baby, Baby, Baby]_

Before Kagome had a chance to react, InuYasha's right arm snaked around her waist, as he pulled her against his chest. Her voice caught in her throat as she felt every chiseled muscle in InuYasha's chest pressed into her back. Kagome tried hard not to blush as his hips swayed with hers, right then and there Kagome was sure that she was about to melt onto the floor right then and there. In one quick movement InuYasha twirled Kagome to where she was now leaning into him, her hands laying against the small part of his chest that was still exposed.

_[If you to be with me baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle _

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you want to be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free, baby and I'll be with you]_

Their lips brushes against each other's as Kagome tried to steady her feet under her. She then caught herself staring into InuYasha's eyes, there was defiantly something different about them. They seemed to be so hypnotic now, something Kagome didn't remember them being before.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something that's very important."

InuYasha had taken himself by surprise at how husky and soft his voice had sounded, causing him to clear his throat before he continued.

"I guess there's no way to say this, but to come on out and say it. I just want you to know that I completely understand if you never want to see me again, after this."

Suddenly his cream and maroon carpet became most interesting for a moment before he continued with what he wanted to say.

"Kagome, I'm not really a human, I'm a hanyou."

The minute those words seemed to slip between his lips. InuYasha felt his demon blood pulse through is veins. His once black hair turned a silvery-white, two silver dog ears popped out onto the top of his head and claws appeared where his human nails once where. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing the guy she had become friends with for more then a month and a half was a hanyou.

InuYasha's ears flattened to the top of his head as he prepared for Kagome to scream and then curse at him, calling him a freak. Yet the name-calling never came instead Kagome continued to stare at him in disbelief as her eyes fill with tears. Neither of them knew what to say, and so they both remain silent. When suddenly the soft sound of Kagome's voice broken through the silence.

"Why, why couldn't you let me see what you were sooner? Did you forget that I know what it's like to be called names?"

InuYasha was completely speechless; he didn't really know why he felt like he could tell her about this sooner. It was just...

"I...I was afraid, I was afraid that if you knew what I really was that you would run away from me. Just like so many girls before, just like Kikyo had."

She took a few minutes to take in everything InuYasha had just told her, before she asked one question that was now nagging at her.

"What about Miroku and Sango do they know about your little secret?"

InuYasha pulled in a breath as his now honey golden eyes stared into her own brown eyes.

"Yeah they do, but you got to understand that they grew up with me. They were my childhood friends, it's not that I didn't trust you it's just that I've always had a hard time trusting people."

Kagome took a few minutes to take in everything that InuYasha had just told her. However her silence only managed to scare InuYasha even more. If she was being silent would that only mean that she was only thinking about a gentle way of telling him that it wasn't going to work out. He held his breath as he waited to hear her answer. The air he had been holding slowly escaped from his lips as he heard her answer.

"I see and I want you to know that I understand. If I had a secret like yours I wouldn't want to trust that many people with it either."

She smiled as she watched his ears straightened out on top of his head. Causing her smile to widen as she continued to look at him, she had never met anyone like him before. From the first moment she met him, Kagome felt close to him like he understood her some how. He also made her laugh, something she hadn't done much of since the accident.

"Kagome I..."

Kagome placed a finger against his lips stopping him from saying anything more. She then did something InuYasha hadn't expected her to do; she placed her soft lips on his cheek and kissed him.

"InuYasha, I've had enough time to think about how I feel about you. I really have. I never believed in love at first sight. That was until I met you, I...I'm falling for you InuYasha Taisho and you know what, being a hanyou isn't going to change that. Of course it does explain a lot of things."

InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome was starting to fall in love with him. He couldn't believe it, none of the girls he had ever dated before had ever told him that before.

The sound of giggling brought InuYasha out of his thoughts. Then without warning the giggling stopped as quickly as it had started, as he heard Kagome gasp.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your brother Sesshomaru called, he said it was very important that you call him back as soon as you got in."

InuYasha's breath was almost stolen from him as he looked at Kagome as she smiled. It was so bright and full of life; it was as if she knew he was a hanyou all along.

"Uh, oh ok thanks. Guess I should go and call the All High and Mighty now."

He smirked when he heard Kagome giggle once again. Maybe Kagome knowing his big bad secret wasn't going to be as bad as he first thought it was. InuYasha made it over to the phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

On the Phone

**_"What'cha want Sesshomaru? I know for a fact that I'm your least favorite person in the world."_**

The phone crackled on the other side as Sesshomaru answered his brother.

**_"True enough little brother, I only wished to make sure you planned on coming to the banquet tonight."_**

InuYasha leaned against the wall as he continued to talk to his older brother.

**_"Yeah, yeah whatever Sesshomaru, and don't worry I'm coming to the banquet tonight. Even though it's the last thing I want to do."_**

The voice on the other end of the line remained cold as it responded to InuYasha's words.

_**"As you wish little brother, for we have much to discuss with one another."**_

There was a pause on the line before Sesshomaru spoke to InuYasha again.

**_"Oh and InuYasha, I request that you bring the young woman that I spoke too earlier with you. Perhaps if she is with you, you shall enjoy yourself better. Good day InuYasha."_**

There was a click from Sesshomaru's end of the line, causing InuYasha to growl as he hung his end up.

_'Damn that Sesshomaru, why the hell does he all ways end up talking me into things? Oh right because if I anger him in anyway I lose all my paid tuition for college.'_

InuYasha tightened his right hand into a fist as he stared at the phone.

"One of these days Fluffy I'm going to get you back."

He then turned to face Kagome. InuYasha pulled in a breath and then let it out.

"Kagome, I would be honored if you would accompany me to my brother's banquet."

Kagome stood there speechless for a moment she could believe what she was hearing. Was InuYasha Taisho asking her out on another date?

"You want me to go to your brother's banquet with you?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I do is there something wrong with that?"

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh no, no not at all, it's just that my mom's business is going to be catering it tonight."

InuYasha shrugged as he looked over at Kagome.

"So what's the big deal? You've got the night off right, so why not be my date tonight."

Kagome was shaking off her initial shock, as she pointed a key fact about something.

"InuYasha I would love to go with you to night, but I don't have anything grand enough to wear to one of Sesshomaru's banquets."

The only thing he gave her was a small smile as he walked over to the couch. He then sat down and swung his legs, so then he was laying on the couch. He sighed as he closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll give Kaede a ring after while and have her pick up a dress for you. In the mean time, the bed's yours again."

Hearing this Kagome became confused.

"What, but why, would I need the bed."

InuYasha's voice was calm and gentle as he explained to her.

"Sesshomaru's banquets usually last all the way to midnight, sometimes they're even longer. If you take a nap now you'll be rested for tonight."

Kagome stood there for a moment before she spoke.

"Oh, well g'night then."

InuYasha managed to mumble something back at her as well.

"Yeah, same to you."

Kagome smiled as she looked down at him. She then walked back to his room, here it was eleven-fifteen and she was going back to bed, and once again it was InuYasha's.

She then mumbled one thing as sleep started to surprisingly claim her.

"I think I could get use to this."

InuYasha's dog ear twitched as a soft smile appeared on his lips. For unknown to Kagome his keen ears had picked up her last words as she had fallen asleep.

_'That's something we have in common. I think I could get use to having you around, Kagome.' _

**TBC**

(A/N: Well that's all for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. A big thanks goes out to AntarsStarChild. **Ch.7: Reality vs Fantasy. **

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)

26


	7. Reality vs Fanasty

**Disclaimer**: Once again this must be stated to avoid any confusion. I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other characters. Even though I wish I did.

(**A/N:** I would like to thank: **LunasStar, InuSpirit, Valese, InuSpirit, AntarsStarChild,** and **Orion Kohaishu** for reviewing this story it means a lot to me.)

**Chapter 7: Reality vs. Fantasy**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

A soft tapping on the bedroom door stirred Kagome from her dreams. She moaned as she rolled over, opening her eyes slowly she took in the room she was in. It was then that Kagome noticed that the sun was no longer high in the sky, but that it was starting to set.

_'The sun is setting already? That's impossible there's no way that I could have slept the day away.'_

The soft voice of the kind woman spoke to her from the other side of the door.

"Kagome dear, Inuyasha wishes to know if ye still wish to accompany him to his brother's banquet. If ye are I have the dress ye are to wear tonight if you would like it."

Hurriedly climbing out of the bed Kagome ran to the bedroom door and opened it to find Kaede standing behind a garment bag draped across her old arms.

"Oh, Kaede of course I still plan on going with InuYasha. I just didn't realize how late it was getting."

Giving Kaede her thanks, Kagome took the covered dress from her hands. After telling Kaede that she would see her in a little bit, she hurried into Inuyasha's bathroom to get cleaned up. Walking out of the bathroom in a blue strapless lace bra and a matching tong, Kagome undid the zipper on the bag to reveal the dress she was to wear tonight.

Kagome gasped as she took in the sheer beauty of the dress. It was make out a soft silky midnight blue fabric; dark blue and black sequins seemed to dance in the light as she ran a finger over it lightly.

"It's so beautiful; I can't believe Inuyasha bought this for me."

Undoing the zipper on the back, she then stepped into the dress, Kagome then slid the thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders. It was then that she noticed the midnight blue two and a half inch thick-heeled shoes that were in the bottom of the bag. Pulling them out of the bag she slipped her feet into them. They were the most comfortable high heels she had ever worn in her life. Walking over to InuYasha's mirror, Kagome busied herself with doing her long raven hair into a French twist as she slid a few bobby pins into her hair. Then going to her purse she pulled out eyes shadow case and a tube of a crimson colored lipstick and put a little bit lightly on her lips, before applying a little midnight blue eye shadow.

"There that'll have to do seeing how I don't have any jewelry with me."

Kagome then reached around and started to slide the zipper up on her dress. She was startled when a familiar voice spoke to her from behind.

"Here let me do that for you."

She gasped lightly as she glance in the mirror to make sure she was correct about who it was behind her. A pair of molten gold eyes looked back at her, his slivery locks flowing free behind him.

"InuYasha, I...how did you?"

There was no hiding the slight peevedness in InuYasha's voice as he answered her.

"Well, you're not the only one who had to get ready for tonight you know. Don't worry I didn't see anything."

Kagome was completely taken by surprise by this new information.

"You were in the bathroom when I was?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders as he fastened the back of his midnight cummerbund, and the moved to fix his cuffs.

"Yeah, I was. What's the big deal it's a big bathroom. I heard you get into the bathe, so I got into the shower. Hanyou now remember? My ears are a hell of a lot better than when I'm a human."

He then took several steps toward Kagome as his fingers gently pulled the zipper. She was so surprised by his actions she was unsure of what to say.

"Inu...Yasha, you didn't have to...I-I. Thank you."

InuYasha passed her on of his trademark smirks, as he replied with a,

"Feh, no big deal, don't worry about it."

Kagome turned and gave him a small smile when she noticed he was having problems with his tie.

"Here let me help. You don't look like you're very good at ties."

Inuyasha responded to her in a sarcastic tone, as Kagome straightened his tie and pulled it tight.

"Oh gee how could you tell?"

Smacking him playfully on the arm, she then spoke to him.

"The only reason I know how to do it, is because my dad taught me how to. Course mother was always showing me too. There, all done."

She then looked Inuyasha over with her eyes. Shining gold eyes, with long slivery locks and the tux he was wearing really looked nice on him.

"Well I'm ready to go if you are InuYasha."

Kagome then took five steps away from InuYasha, when he spoke to her from behind.

"No, there's one thing you forgot to put on."

Taking a long black velvet box out of his pocket, InuYasha opened it to reveal a necklace with black onyx, and sapphire stone dangly from a 13k gold, 1 1/2 inch thick chain. Taking it gently out of the box, he draped it in front of Kagome's neck as he fastened the clasp in the back.

"There now you're ready to go."

Kagome placed a hand to her neck as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"It's beautiful."

InuYasha managed to hear her whisper. Not wanting her to get all emotional on him, he snapped her out of her mirror gaze.

"Hey, are we going out tonight? Or are you going to stay here and have a date with your reflection?

Gasping as she was snapped out of her daze, she nodded toward InuYasha. He then held his arm out for her to take.

"This way my lady, our carriage awaits us."

Smiling her charmingly cute smile Kagome took his hand as he walked out to the door of his apartment. InuYasha then spoke to Kaede who was cleaning up his kitchen.

"G'nite Kaede, take it easy to night. Miroku will be over later to see you get home safely."

Kaede nodded to InuYasha as she answered.

"Aye, InuYasha. And I thank ye. Ye two enjoy yourselves tonight. I will see ye tomorrow InuYasha. Take care Kagome, I hope to see you again soon."

Her old eyes twinkled with joy as she watched the two leave. Yes, she did believe that the fates had brought those together on purpose. For both of them were scarred in many ways and each scar was different, Kaede just hoped that in time they would heal those scars together.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha walked down the stairs backwards, each one of his hands held one of Kagome's hands. He had managed to talk Kagome into not using her cane tonight. Nevertheless, he had placed it inside of their ride just in case. He assured her that no one would say a word to her about the limp that was present in her walk sometimes.

"Oh my god, is that ours?"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. There sitting in front of the apartment building InuYasha lived in, was a white stretched limo. InuYasha smirked over at Kagome.

"Your carriage is waiting, my lady."

He then nodded to the chauffeur as he opened the door for them. InuYasha took Kagome's hand as he helped her inside of the limo.

"Just to let you know Kagome, the limo was not my idea. No matter my job profession Sesshomaru thinks I should always travel in class."

InuYasha then passed his hand over the tux he was wearing.

"Hence, the royal penguin suit, if it were my party I'd be wearing khakis and a dress shirt, not my brother."

Sitting back in a seat in the back of the limo, InuYasha couldn't believe he was going to speak of his half brother.

"I think Sesshomaru told me one day, _'InuYasha, a person of our family's stature should show great elegance and pride in one's self. As such one should dress in a tasteful manner.'_ Do me a favor Kagome if I even become as snobbish as him put me out of my misery."

Kagome placed a hand to her mouth as she stifled a small giggle, a she answered him.

"Ok I'll try to remember that, hopefully I won't have too."

InuYasha then noticed the far off look that seemed to appear in her eyes. His golden orbs trailed down every curve of her body. God she was beautiful, InuYasha's eyes then fell to the split in her dress that stopped about to her mid thigh.

_'Down boy, what the hell am I thinking? She's not some sex toy she's my friend.'_

InuYasha ripped his eyes away from her leg and prayed that she hadn't seen him staring at her. However, when he looked back at her she still had that same far off look in her eyes as she looked out the window.

"Um...Kagome, are you okay?"

The sound of InuYasha's voice speaking to her brought her back to the present time.

"Huh? Oh InuYasha, yes I'm fine just thinking I guess."

InuYasha slid a little closer to her as he asked,

"About what, I mean what were you thinking about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

Kagome smiled softly over at him as she replied to him.

"No it's ok, I was just thinking about my dad and how happy he would be if he could see me right now. The limo, this dress, and the beautiful necklace you bought for me. It feels as if I've stepped into one of my childhood fantasy. Never did I ever believe that any of this could happen to me. I'll be saddened to see it all disappear later tonight."

Tears gleamed in her eyes, as one tear escaped and fell down her cheek. InuYasha placed a thumb to her cheek and wiped the tear away.

"You know what I believe Kagome? I believe that your dad can see you right now, and that he his very happy. You see I lost my father six years ago; he and Sesshomaru were in an accident similar to yours. Only there was not drunk driver, it had been snowing Sesshomaru and our father were heading back from an out of town business trip. The roads where bad they should have waited till morning, but father had promised me that he would make it in time for my birthday. I'm not sure why it was just my nineteenth, it's not like it was a big deal."

InuYasha pulled in a shaky breath as he continued his tale.

"The car hit a patch of ice under the snow, it spun a couple of times, before it some how flipped over the guard rail and into the embankment. The driver's side was demolished, Sesshomaru's left arm had been broken and mangled so severely that they had to remove it, and my father had a severe concussion and he just never woke up again."

Crystal clear tears sparked from her dark eyes as she looked over at InuYasha. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak to InuYasha.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, I-I didn't know."

He shook her words off as if they were nothing. However, Kagome knew from experience that deep down he was still hurting. InuYasha then noticed that Kagome was crying once again.

"Hey, you don't need to cry over me. It was nearly six years ago, so don't worry about it. It's only been what a year and a half since you dad passed right...er sorry it wasn't supposed to come out like that."

Kagome just shook her head no at him.

"No it's alright InuYasha."

Unsure at what he was supposed to say at first, InuYasha found himself staring out the window before he tried to spoke again.

"Um Kagome, if you ever want to talk about the accident you were in or maybe talk about your dad I'm here to listen. You know that is if you ever want to uh talk."

Kagome place a hand over his as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you InuYasha, I'll remember that."

InuYasha's golden orbs glanced out the window of the limo, as his brother's banquet hall came into view, the Kaze no Kizu wasn't just a place for banquets. It also had one of the biggest dance halls in the country. Sesshomaru had married his lovely wife Rin at Kaze no Kizu's banquet hall and as well as had the dinner afterwards. However, InuYasha was still unsure of what his brother Sesshomaru did for a living. Then again it really didn't matter to InuYasha what Sesshomaru did, as long as it didn't involved him.

"Well we're here Kagome. Looks like you get to meet my every so stoic half-brother Sesshomaru."

Kagome slid down the seat as InuYasha opened the door and helped her out. Something told her that to night was going to be a night that she would never forget. Then again maybe all of this was a dream and she wasn't really here?

**TBC**

(**A/N:** Well that's all for this chapter, oh and look no cliffhanger. Next chapter: **Feeling a Spark, **hope to hear from you guys.

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)

22


	8. Feeling a Spark

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the InuYasha characters. I do however own the story idea.

**Title: Finding that Spark**

**Chapter 8: Feeling a Spark**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Kagome pulled in a shaky breath as InuYasha took her hand, and then lead the way inside the banquet hall. She wasn't sure if she could do it, the fear stopped her in her tracks, which made InuYasha stop as well. He then turned and looked at her with confused golden orbs.

"Kagome, you okay? What's the matter?"

What was she going to say, how was she going to explain it to him? It had nothing to do with him at all, and everything to do with her.

"I can't go in there InuYasha."

Those words only confused him more, what was it that she was afraid of?

"Kagome, what are you talking about? Of course you can."

She shook her head no once more. InuYasha sighed as he looked at her.

"Is this about the limp in your leg? Look no one will notice I promise."

Kagome swallowed hard as she tried not to cry, crying was the last thing she wanted to do tonight.

"No it's not that, it's just I don't belong with those people. I wasn't born into money like they were, I mean I can put on an elegant dress and I may look like one of them but I not."

InuYasha took at few steps toward her and reached out and took her hand. As he did so it made Kagome look up into his golden orbs.

"Then that's a good thing Kagome. I don't want you to be one of those high-class people. All I want you to be is you. So are you coming inside with me, or not?"

Kagome smiled as she nodded her head yes. The minute she and Inuyasha stepped into the banquet hall, the orchestra began playing _Fukai Mori, _a song that she new all to well. This arrangement had been by Kazuki Kuriyama, for she was indeed in love with it and knew the song by heart. However she also noticed that the minute she and InuYasha walked into the room, everyone turned to look at them and bow.

"InuYasha, why is everyone staring at us?"

InuYasha sighed for a moment before he spoke. He was so going to kill Sesshomaru when he got his hands on is older half brother.

"Just smile and nod to them as we pass, they all were friends and family of my father, Toga Taisho. So the only reason they are bowing to us is out of respect for my father, I'm a hanyou so in reality all the demons here tonight hate me and as for the humans they don't care for me either."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

For the first time Kagome got a chance to look at the people who had been staring at them. He had been right half of the people in the room tonight were demons of all kinds of species. Then the thought came to her and she couldn't help but laugh, she knew that not everyone was comfortable with the fact of knowing that demons we're walking among them.

"InuYasha, all the humans in here don't seem to notice that they are in the room with a bunch of demons."

However it was not InuYasha, but someone else who answered her question.

"That is because the humans see what they want to see, or they see whatever illusion is in place before them. Then there are a few that some how enjoy swallowing a bitter tasting tonic that will also hide their demon side."

Kagome then noticed how InuYasha was narrowing his eyes at the man who had spoken behind her. Taking her time Kagome slowly turned to look behind her. When she did she noticed two golden eyes very similar to InuYasha's staring right at her. InuYasha's golden orbs were warm and yet sad, while these eyes seemed cold and distance with only a flicker of warmth in them.

After taking a closer look at him she noticed something else he had in common with InuYasha, he had the same slivery white hair yet his seemed much longer then InuYasha's. However, there were other things that were different between the two of them as well. The six foot one man before her did not have dog ears like InuYasha. Instead he had elf like ears on the side of his head. Two magenta stripes graced the sides of his cheeks as well.

Once realizing that the young gentleman before her was InuYasha's half brother Sesshomaru, Kagome bowed out of respect, if all these other humans and demons respected him then shouldn't she as well? She did her best not to stare at the half empty sleeve to his left arm.

"You must be InuYasha's half brother Sesshomaru; it's nice to meet you."

Sesshomaru's response was a simple nod to Kagome as he spoke.

"As it is with you Ms. Higurashi, tell your mother that the food and cake is excellent once again. I am never disappointed with your work."

Kagome did her best to hide the blush that flooded her cheeks, at hearing Sesshomaru's comment.

"Thank you Mr. Taisho, it really is nothing. Our job is to please the customer, I'm glad you approve of everything I'll give my mother your praise as well."

A firm yet soft voice spoke from behind Sesshomaru; the voice seemed to be addressing the stoic demon himself.

"Sesshomaru, are you bothering InuYasha and his date? You promised me that you wouldn't be rude to him to night."

He then glanced over at Rin as he spoke.

"I have remained true to my word. I have not been rude to them. I was merely introducing myself."

Kagome gave Rin Taisho a bright smile as she stepped from behind Sesshomaru.

"You must be Rin. I've heard so much about you."

Rin then smiled at Kagome in return.

"You must be Kagome Higurashi. Sesshomaru is always praising you and your mother's wonderful business. It's nice to finally meet you."

Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru for a quick second, and if she was right he looked slightly embarrassed. He cleared his throat lightly as he looked at his wife.

"I only praise when I see fit to do so. Your family's business just happens to be the one at the moment."

She did her best not to laugh at Sesshomaru's uneasiness. Though Kagome had to admit, it was cute to see someone who seemed so together get so flustered.

"Now if you would excuse me Ms. Higurashi, InuYasha. I hope you enjoy your evening. The four of us must get together sometime, perhaps for a game of tennis sometime."

Her mouth opened before she was given time to think over what Sesshomaru had just said.

"Sure it sounds great. See you soon."

Kagome continued to smile until both Rin and Sesshomaru vanished from sight. She then slapped a hand against her forehead.

"Aw man, I can't believe I just said that."

InuYasha had a wide grin on his face as he leaned over to say something to Kagome.

"Looks like you just put your foot in your mouth."

Kagome sighed as she looked at InuYasha through her fingers.

"Don't remind me."

It wasn't long before InuYasha got another idea, he grinned as he told Kagome's right hand.

"Come on Kagome, come dance with me."

Kagome's eyes widened as InuYasha pulled her on to the dance. She could believe that he wanted her to dance with him in front of all these people, er... and demons.

"InuYasha, I can't dance. I don't even know what we're going to be dancing too."

He continued to pull her onto the dance floor.

"Just come on, and don't worry so much. All you have to do is follow my lead the rest will just come to you I promise."

Kagome swallowed hard as a Latin melody started coming from the band.

_Yo quiero saber de todo un poco,  
Yo quiero tener de todo un poco,   
Yo quiero gozar, yo quiero bailar,  
Y quiero cantar de todo un poco.  
Yo quiero probar de todo un poco,  
Yo quiero lograr de todo un poco,  
Yo quiero vivir, yo quiero reir,_

She gasped as InuYasha spun her in his arms. Her hands were locked with his as she found herself following each one of InuYasha's moves.

_Yo quiero sentir, pero de todo un poco,  
De todo un poco, de todo un poco,  
De todo un poco, de todo un poco,  
De todo un poco_

InuYasha just smiled at Kagome as he held her close to him. She truly did look lovely tonight.

"See Kagome, you're doing great I told you it would come to you."

Kagome giggled as she followed each and everyone of InuYasha's movements. She had never felt so free before in her life.

_De todo un poco, de todo un poco,  
De todo un poco, de todo un poco,  
De todo un poco_

Kagome had to catch her breath as InuYasha spun her away from him. Her brown eyes widened in confusion at InuYasha. She silently asked him what it was she was supposed to do next. InuYasha's hips swayed to the music as he waved his right pointer finger at her, which was telling Kagome that he wanted her to come to him.

Not wanting to disappoint she did want was asked of her. As she went to his arms, she soon found that InuYasha had lifted her half way up into the air. Before letting her go and gracefully catching her. He smirked lightly as she slid down his chest, he was sure that his half brother was having a field day with this; which meant he was sure that Sesshomaru would end up killing him tomorrow.

InuYasha spun Kagome out once more this time so her face was out toward the crowd and her back was against his chest.

_De todo un poco, de todo un poco,  
De todo un poco, de todo un poco_

Kagome's heels clicked against the tile floor as her steps kept in time with InuYasha's. Even with all of their quick movements, his hair was still held neatly out of his face by the hair tie he had put in earlier. As she heard the closing beats of the song coming, InuYasha twirled her one more time. Only this time when she came to a stop her right hand was resting on the little bit of his chest that was exposed.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome the minute he felt her soft hand touch his chest. Just as he did that Kagome looked up at him, the actions of the two caused their lips to once again brush against one another in a feathery kiss. The second their lips touched both InuYasha and Kagome pulled away from each other is if they had been shocked.

Kagome's eyes locked with InuYasha's golden ones, for only a second.

_'I wonder what that was?'_

InuYasha found himself asking the same thing as he gazed at Kagome as well.

'_What the heck was that?'_

This warmth that was now flooding his chest was something he had never experienced before, not even with Kikyo had he ever felt a warm tingly feeling like he was feeling now. Then just as quick as the spell over the two had been cast, it vanished just as quickly. InuYasha took a gentle step away from Kagome, before loving at the clock.

"It's getting late I guess I should be getting you home. You gotta work tomorrow right? So you're going to need your sleep."

Kagome was speechless at first and was unsure of what she should say next. Then she suddenly found her voice and answered him.

"Uh...yeah I do...but we don't have to go yet. That is unless you really want too."

His only response to her was a nod of his head. So in turn she took his arm and walked with him toward the door. It was then that she noticed that InuYasha hadn't even told Sesshomaru that they were leaving. She looked around the room until her chocolate orbs locked with Sesshomaru's deep golden ones. He responded to her by giving her a simple nod. Kagome took this as an ok and continued on her way with InuYasha.

Once they had climbed back into the limo, Kagome glanced back over at InuYasha, who was now staring into space.

"Um...InuYasha?"

"Uh what is it Kagome?"

Pulling in a breath Kagome answered.

"Are you upset at me? Did I do something wrong back there?"

InuYasha's eyes widened at the sound of Kagome's words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No it has nothing to do with you really. It's just ever since both of my parents have pasted, I've found it hard to go to these things. Having you here with me tonight changed it I want to thank you for coming."

She blushed lightly at InuYasha's kind words.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight, so did I."

Kagome the noticed that the limo had pulled up in first on her house.

"Oh we're at my house already. I want to thank you for tonight I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Well here Kagome let me walk you to your door."

She just waved a hand at him as she climbed out of the limo.

"No it's all right I've got it."

Kagome then did something InuYasha didn't expect as she turned to shut the door. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night InuYasha, drive home safely."

InuYasha just stared after Kagome; it was then that he realized something important. He was just kidding himself earlier.

_'Time to face it Taisho, you felt something for the first girl to ever really see you for who you are. She also turns out to be your friend.'_

Now things were going to get interesting, for one thing he had no clue of how Kagome truly felt about him. Did she even feel the same thing he had?

(**A/N: **Well I what to thank all of you who have been reviewing this story. HAPPY THANKSGIVING to you all.

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)

14


	9. Taking a Chance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha; I do own little Chibi InuYasha and Sesshomaru stuffed dolls. They are so CUTE!

(**A/N: **I want to **_thank _**everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I also have some thing I want to add. While a few of my stories are on hold, there are a lot of them that I am working on. As I have said in the past I **_shuffle_** through my stories when I update them. It also depends on what kind of **_mood_** I'm in, to which story I start to work on. So please don't Email me telling me to update certain stories. I'm a **_busy_** person believe it or not and I will update them it just may take me a little while. So please be patient with me.)

(**A/N 2: WARNING:** There is fluff/ lime in this chapter. So you have been warned)

_**Last Time**: Kagome then did something InuYasha didn't expect as she turned to shut the door. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Good night InuYasha, drive home safely."_

_InuYasha just stared after Kagome; it was then that he realized something important. He was just kidding himself earlier._

'_Time to face it Taisho, you felt something for the first girl to ever really see you for who you are. She also turns out to be your friend.'_

_Now things were going to get interesting, for one thing he had no clue of how Kagome truly felt about him. Did she even feel the same thing he had?_

**Chapter 9: Taking a Chance **

_By Tainted InuShemeeko_

InuYasha stretched and yawned as he climbed out of bed, he once again touch the cheek Kagome had kissed three nights ago.

_'Man what is with me lately, it was just a goodnight kiss on the cheek. The way I've been acting these last couple of days, you would have thought that I was dreaming it up or something.'_

"A nice cold shower should help me clear my mind this morning."

InuYasha then made his way into his bathroom; he then opened the shower door and jumped slightly as the cold water shot down on him. Yep, a cold shower was what he had needed, for right now any thoughts of Kagome were wiped completely from his mind. However he knew that they would be back, he had tried to deny it for the last few weeks but there was no denying it now.

Turning the knob on the shower, InuYasha slowed the cascading water until it came to a complete stop. He then stepped out of the shower and began dry his long silvery locks. Once they were dry InuYasha wrapped a red towel around his waist as he headed to his bedroom. There was one thing he was sure of, he liked Kagome he really did he was just...

"No way, I said I wasn't going to go there and I'm not."

InuYasha opened his closet door as he looked at the dress pants that were there. After looking at them, for a while he decided on a tan pair of dress pants. InuYasha slipped on a pair of beige sandals, and then continued getting dressed. His clawed fingers ran through his T-Shirts and dress shirts, InuYasha pulled out a white T-shirt and slipped it over his head. InuYasha moved away from his closet long enough to pick up is gold chain off of his dresser.

He then decided on a red dress shirt with a white pin stripe like design. That's when he had decided that he would go and see Kagome today. If he could he would spend the day with her, having already called her place of work, _Brides and More._ InuYasha knew that she got off at 2:30pm today. She had gone to work at 7:30am, so it would be time for her to clock out by the time he got there.

Running a brush through is thick silvery locks, InuYasha's amber orbs glanced at the phone when it started to ring. Not feeling like answering at the moment he just let it ring. It stopped ringing after the third ring. Telling him the Kaede was here this morning and she had answered it.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, and InuYasha went to answer it. When he opened the door Kaede stood in the doorway with the telephone in her hands.

"Ye brother Sesshomaru, is on the phone InuYasha. He says he has a matter of importance that he wishes to speak to you about."

InuYasha looked at the phone and then at Kaede.

"Keh, everything is a matter of importance to him."

Letting out a breath InuYasha spoke into the receiver, his voice gave off his irritation as he spoke to his older half brother.

"What do you want with me now Sesshomaru? You know I do have my own life that I'm trying to live."

There was a belief pause on the other end of the phone before Sesshomaru chose to speak to InuYasha.

**_"I wish for you and Kagome, to come and join Rin and me in a friendly match of tennis."_**

InuYasha then scoffed into the phone.

"Ha, nothing is ever friendly with you Sesshomaru. So what is it you have up your sleeve now?"

The line went silence again for a moment; before Sesshomaru's cold heartless sounding voice broke the silence.

**_"I assure you that I have nothing up my sleeve. However, even if I did I certainly wouldn't tell you. Now would I little brother?"_**

InuYasha's only answer was a simple 'keh'. Sesshomaru however wasn't finished as he only again spoke in the stoic voice of his. InuYasha shivered at the coldness of it, it was almost as if a cold vapor had come from the phone.

**_"As for your earlier remark InuYasha, I believe you stopped trying to live and started living again on the very day you met that girl. Let us hope that she is better then the last one. It was father's wish for you to have a hand in the company. That is when you can find a mate who loves you for who you are, rather then what you are. See you at one little brother." _**

InuYasha was about to yell at Sesshomaru and ask him when his life became his business, when he heard a click from the other end.

"Why that bastard, he hung up on me."

Just as InuYasha was about to toss the cordless phone across the room, a kind and gentle voice spoke from behind him.

"Calm ye self InuYasha, do you really want to buy ye self another cordless phone again. You best please your brother's wishes. Ye still have the phone in those clawed hands of yours, so go on and call Miss Kagome."

InuYasha openly glared at Kaede for a little bit, before he turned his back to her and started to dial her work number.

_'Who does Sesshomaru think he is? Normal, honest people are working at one. Now I have to come up with a plan to get her off work early. Real early, here goes nothing.'_

Kaede smiled to herself as she excused herself from InuYasha's bedroom. Yes, it was evident to her now that Kagome was the woman who was meant to be with her not-so-little-anymore ward.

"InuYasha, I wish you much happiness."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha cleared his throat nervously as the phone started to ring on the other end. Just what in the hell was he going to say to Kagome's mother in order to get her mother to let her off early?

He pulled in a quick breath as a soft motherly sounding voice answered the phone.

"Brides and More, how may I help you out today?"

_'Alright Taisho, you're talking to Kagome's mother go for it.'_

Pulling in a shaky breath InuYasha readied himself for what he wanted to ask Kagome's mother.

"Mrs. Higurashi good day to you, it's InuYasha Taisho."

The woman's voice brightened even more at the sound of his name.

"Oh InuYasha, what a pleasant surprised what can I do for you today? Is Sesshomaru having you call in another cake order today? I know how fond his is of my cakes even if he would never truly say it out aloud."

InuYasha laughed lightly at Mrs. Higurashi's words, for the woman wasn't completely incorrect with her words.

"Uh, no I'm calling on my own accord today."

_'Yeah, right you're calling because once again you let your big brother push you into doing something.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Mrs. Higurashi's voice once more.

"All right then, what was it you had in mind for today and when are you going to need it?"

Trying to brush aside how protective a mother could be, no matter if she was a human or a youkai. InuYasha jumped into the flames as he asked he's question.

"Well you see I'm not sure you can fill this order but I figured I'd give it a go. Well you see I was hoping to steal Kagome from her work today say about one o'clock. I will completely understand if you say no."

The line was silent for several minutes before Mrs. Higurashi voice could be heard again. Only this time she had a slight teasingly tone in her voice.

"Oh I see, well that is quite an order you have there. Well I'll just have to see what I can do to fill it for you. However, I'm afraid something like that could be quite costly. It will also require a lot of your help."

InuYasha smirked at what Kagome's mother was implying. She was going to willingly let her daughter leave early today however it was going to cost him some of his free time helping out at the store. InuYasha just smiled to himself, he was a fast learner so he was pretty sure he was up to the challenge.

"Price is no object Mrs. Higurashi, and I will do whatever I can to make your job easier. I am extremely careful with objects that are precious to me."

Once things had been settled over the phone InuYasha smiled to himself as he went to his closet once more. Reaching up on the top shelf he pulled down a red and black duffle bag and a set of tennis rackets. After that he laid the objects on his bed as he swiped a hair tie off of his dresser, he then combed his long fingers through his silvery locks. The hair tie was around the fingers of his left hand as he quickly pulled his locks through the band and then wrapped it around four times. With his hair tied back now InuYasha hurried out of his room and down the hallway to the kitchen.

InuYasha's amber orbs danced as he saw the picnic basket that was now sitting on the counter. Kaede saw the look in InuYasha's eyes as she looked up at him.

"I am well aware of how Sesshomaru can be during your tennis matches. This way I know ye four will have a good lunch before ye start the battle."

InuYasha couldn't help but smile as Kaede winked playfully at him as her light and hearty laughter filled the room. He then leaned over and kissed the old woman on the forehead.

"Thanks Kaede, Sesshomaru would have starved me by now. If you hadn't been there to make sure we ate Sesshomaru and I wouldn't be here now."

The old woman said nothing and only smiled as she watched the young man who had once been like a grandson to her walk out his door.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha grinned over at Kagome as she frowned at the short green pleated skirt, and short sleeved tee, with two green stripes that wrapped around the collar.

"You actually expect me to play tennis in this thing? Besides I told you I haven't played tennis since I was twelve."

InuYasha winked at Kagome as he answered her.

"Yep I sure do. I think you'll look cute. Besides playing tennis is almost like riding a bike, once you learn you never truly forget how to play."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. When he had come and gotten her out of work early she had been completely surprised, she had been even more surprised when her mother had told her to go and to live a little.

"This really wasn't what I had expected when you came to get me. Talking about being out in the warm sun together, this wasn't what I had in mind at all."

InuYasha glanced away from the road for a brief moment to look over at Kagome, before turning his attention back to the road ahead.

"Sorry about that, it wasn't really what I had in mind either. It was Sesshy's idea; he was quite taken with you at the banquet that night. You're the first girl that I've ever dated that he's actually talked to let alone wanted to get to know been."

Kagome tried not to blush at InuYasha's words; it was the first time a guy had ever been so open with her.

_'He…he really said it, InuYasha said dated so does that mean that we're officially dating now?'_

After getting all of her thoughts under control once more, Kagome decided that it was now or never. She just had to know.

"Um…InuYasha?"

InuYasha's golden orbs looked over at Kagome curiously.

"Yeah, what is it Kagome?"

Kagome quickly noticed that the green tennis skirt in her lap was more interesting then she had first thought. However, after a few seconds she found her voice once more.

"So…um does this mean that we're truly dating one another?"

InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, what else would you call what the two of them had been doing the last couple of months? It was true that neither one of them had told the other that they loved them, but that didn't mean they weren't dating right?

"Of course we're dating what else would we be doing?"

Kagome looked at his golden orbs for a moment before he once again looked back toward the road. She then looked at the long ebony hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Don't you think you should…?"

As InuYasha stop his silver jeep at the stoplight, he took in what Kagome was saying or at least he thought he had.

"Don't worry, the rest of the tonic should have worn off by the time we get there. Sesshomaru will never know that I took the stuff after I told him I wouldn't."

Kagome shook her head as she stared out the window and watch the scenery fly by.

"No InuYasha that's not what I meant. Don't you think it's time you let my mom see you?"

InuYasha just looked over at Kagome a little confused.

"What are you talking about Kagome? She has seen me."

Kagome shook her head at InuYasha once more.

"No she hasn't not really, you've let her see the human you and not the hanyou you. Doesn't she have a right to know that you're half Inu Youkai?"

Kagome's words caught InuYasha off guard at first. A wave of guilt then washed over him as he went through the now green light. He then sighed as he answered Kagome.

"You're right Kagome, she does deserve to know the real me. To prove to you how special you are to me I'll introduce my real self to her today after the tennis match with Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled at hearing InuYasha's sincere words. She just hoped that her mother would be ok with her dating a hanyou, it was true that InuYasha was half human she didn't think her mother would have a problem with that part of him. It was his demon half that she was worried about.

_'Well InuYasha is at least half the same ethnic group as me, though his also half a totally different species then me.'_

However, she knew that was just something she would have to deal with later on. Right now she had to ready herself for a tennis match.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome let out a breath as she walked out of the changing room. She wasn't ready for this, another dinner party she could handle, but a tennis match with InuYasha's brother and sister-in-law she wasn't so sure.

_'Ok, Kagome here goes. You've played tennis before, though you were fifteen at the time. Oh Kami help me.'_

Kagome then found herself pulling at the sides of her skirt trying to get it to go down farther. She was concentrating so hard on making the skirt longer that she didn't even notice the young woman walking beside her until she spoke.

"You look fine really, besides it's not going to get any longer even if you wanted it too."

The sound of Rin's voice caused Kagome to jump two feet into the air.

"Arghhhhhhaaagh. Oh Rin you scared me."

Rin giggled lightly at Kagome's startled reaction.

"Sorry, about that Kagome. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you saw me walk up to you."

Kagome then looked at Rin sheepishly, as she looked up from her green mini skirt once more.

"It's not going to get any longer is it?"

She then frowned as Rin shook her head no. Rin was then surprised by Kagome's next choice of words.

"Damn it, that's just not fair." Kagome then sighed in defeat.

Seeing Kagome's despair Rin tried her best to comfort her.

"Relax Kagome; Sesshomaru and InuYasha are the only one's that are going to see you. It's not like Sesshomaru is going to come after you, he's already taken."

"It's not Sesshomaru I'm worried about its InuYasha that I'm worried about."

Rin just smiled at Kagome for a moment, before she giggled lightly.

"It's true that InuYasha is half Inu Youkai, but just because he is doesn't mean he's going to jump your bones or anything."

Kagome sighed as she and Rin headed toward the tennis courts.

"I know that Rin, it's just…"

Rin however just kept going on with her speech.

"Besides even if the two of you were at that step in your relationship, InuYasha wouldn't force you to do something you didn't want to do."

Kagome giggled at how persistent Rin was being with her. This time it was Kagome who was giggling at Rin.

"I know that Rin, it's just been a long time since a guy has looked at me the way InuYasha does. It makes me a little self conscious that's all, especially with the scars I have."

Rin's perky mood drooped just at bit at the sound of how melancholy Kagome's voice had become. Making her notice the high white stockings that Kagome was wearing on her legs. The top of a pale pink scar peeked out of the top of the right stocking. It was the only bit of the scar on her leg that she couldn't cover.

"Oh, Kagome…" Rin's voice was soft and gentle once more as she tried to comfort her, but Kagome wasn't finished yet. Her melancholy voice continued to speak upon her own hidden heartaches.

"Before the accident, I had droves of guys asking me out on dates. Afterwards the date requests started to fade away and they were replaced with silence. So I got use to keeping to myself. That was before I met InuYasha, when I'm with him I feel alive again."

Rin just smiled at Kagome for a moment before she spoke to her again.

"You know I could say the same thing about InuYasha. After being used by Kikyo and then their bitter breakup, InuYasha was like a zombie until you came along. His moods are a lot lighter now, Sesshomaru and I were very worried about him for awhile but I think we're past that now."

Rin then winked over at Kagome.

"As for your short skirt, InuYasha will probably look but he won't touch. Yet anyway and as long as you haven't started your cycle for the month I think you'll be good. Trust me I know, though at the time I didn't care, but you still have a year in school right?"

Kagome then gave Rin a curious look from her last statement. She then took in Rin's words as she looked at the light peach tennis skirt she was wearing; the top was similar to the one that Kagome herself was wearing. The only difference was the peach colored collar and the thin peach colored bands that ran around the top and bottom of each sleeve. After a few moments of milling things over in her mind Kagome grasped the true meaning to Rin's words. Making her eyes widen in surprise as she looked at Rin.

"Rin are you telling me that you are..."

Her words trailed a way as Rin nodded her head yes, giving Kagome a glowing smile as she did so.

"So how far along do you think that you are?"

Rin pondered over this for a second and then answered.

"Oh I'd say I'm about two weeks along, or at least that's what I'm thinking. I have a doctor's appointment later on in the week."

Kagome then asked her an important fact or at least she thought it was pretty important.

"So do you think Sesshomaru knows yet?"

Rin just shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, "I don't know he might, but he's been pulling a lot of late hours of lately. So it's really hard to tell, we are usually pretty close to each other. I've haven't been that close to Sesshomaru since the night it happened. It doesn't bother me that much I figured today was as good as any to let him find out."

Both women then hurried out to the tennis court where the two Taisho brothers were waiting for them.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru glanced over at InuYasha a moment before speaking to him.

"I hope you are ready for defeat little brother, for I plan on beating you today once and for all."

InuYasha just smirked over at Sesshomaru.

"Keh, you wish Sesshomaru. Today is the day I'm going to beat your sorry ass. So you might as well beg for mercy now."

InuYasha's comment only caused a smirk to form on Sesshomaru's lips.

"We shall see little brother, we shall see."

Sesshomaru's cold golden orbs then glanced over at Rin and Kagome; he then smirked coldly as an idea formed in his mind. He began speaking once Rin and Kagome were both with in earshot.

"Perhaps InuYasha, you would be willing to do far better then you usually do; if you had something worth playing me for."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru's words.

"What are you getting at here Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru then motioned over toward Kagome and Rin.

"InuYasha, whichever one of us wins this tennis match today, gets to take the lovely Miss Higurashi out to dinner."

Kagome's chocolate orbs widened at hearing Sesshomaru's words. Just what did Sesshomaru think she was some glorified prize? She was just about to stand up for herself when an angry male voice rang out across the courtyard.

"What the HELL is wrong with you Sesshomaru? Kagome isn't some bitch we're fighting over to see who she will want. She human, Sesshomaru every bit of her is human. Besides don't you have bit-…uh I mean mate already?"

Rin tried her best to sir press a giggle, at hearing InuYasha catch his words. His words reminded her of the night Sesshomaru asked her to marry him. For his words and actions were close too the same.

**&&&&&**

**Flashback **

_"Rin there is something I would like to ask you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my bitch?_

_Sesshomaru then froze in his place and his eyes widened when he realized how Rin might react._

_"Forgive me, I should have chosen better words. Allow me to rephrase my question. Rin would you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"_

**End**

Rin then smiled to herself as that sweet memory faded away and the present came back into focus. Humans and demons had different terminology, the only time Sesshomaru used the word wife was when they were entertaining human clients. Yes she had become Sesshomaru's mate, he then had marked her with his mark and then they had brought their bodies together as one. A memory that would always remain sweet and wonderful to Rin, the only thing the two had not done was to share the life mate mark. Sesshomaru had told her that he only wished to do that if she were to be with child/pup.

Smiling at herself Rin then lower a hand to her abdomen, there was no doubt in her mind that they would share the last mark that would seal them together forever; very, very soon. She then placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder as the watch the to seemly children bicker with each other.

Rin swung a tennis racket over her shoulder as she yelled at two arguing grown men.

"Hey, you two Kagome and I are going to play tennis now. You can join us when the two of you are finished."

Kagome herself smiled as she followed behind an equally smiling Rin.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome was very proud of herself, she hadn't missed a ball yet as she did her best to keep up with Rin's hits. Rin hadn't missed a ball yet either. Kagome then felt Rin's hits speeding up a little, so in return Kagome did the same. Both of them had perspiration beading down both of their foreheads.

She then took a quick glance over at InuYasha and Sesshomaru, two her surprise both men were working up a sweat. Though InuYasha looked worst then Sesshomaru did at the moment. Her chocolate orbs, then took notice of how tight InuYasha sweating cotton tee was cling to his toned form. Which caused her to lose her concentration, the sound of Rin's voice brought her back a minute too late.

"Kagome, your serve, look out!"

Kagome turned to look at Rin just as a bright yellow ball, came soaring towards her. The on coming ball hit her with such a force that it knocked her backwards. Kagome continued to stare up at the sky as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Oh God Kagome, are you ok?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha smirked to himself as he saw the sweat beading across Sesshomaru's forehead. Sesshomaru never sweated so InuYasha took it that he was starting to wear his half brother down. The way InuYasha saw it Sesshomaru had it coming to him. InuYasha maybe a hanyou, but he had been determined to show Sesshomaru that a hanyou as it may be was just as good as a full youkai.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rin's voice. Though it was usually calm and quiet, now was high and full of panic.

"Oh God Kagome, are you ok?"

Both brothers turned to look in the direction of the two women. InuYasha's golden orbs widened as he saw Kagome hit the ground.

"Kagome."

The match between the two brothers was forgotten as InuYasha quickly went to Kagome's side. Sesshomaru followed suit behind of InuYasha. Without really meaning to InuYasha glared at Rin, his voice harsh and accusing as he spoke.

"WHAT the HELL happen Rin?"

In a rush of words Rin did her best to explain what had happened.

"I missed the ball and went to go retrieve it. When I made it back it was Kagome serve so I went and hit it over to her. I guess she didn't hear me and my swing must have been a little harder then I first thought it was, and the ball hit her straight on in the head."

Rin's cinnamon orbs flicked up to look at Sesshomaru.

"It was an accident InuYasha, really it was."

Sesshomaru just nodded to Rin. She gave him a small smile as looked back to Kagome. InuYasha red tennis shorts stood out again his white tennis shoes as he knelt next to a dazed Kagome. He's voice was filled with worry and yet was gentle at the same time.

"Kagome, can you hear me? Say something if you can."

A painful moan came from Kagome as she tried to get the two InuYasha's, Rin's and Sesshomaru's to stop swimming in front of her. She tried shaking her head clear, but that only made her head hurt worst and it made her moan it pain again. Kagome's voice was laced with pain as she sat up slowly with the gentle help from InuYasha.

"Didn't one of you get the number of that UFO that just hit me?"

InuYasha smiled at Kagome as she tried to make a joke.

"You think you can stand Kagome?"

Kagome nodded slowly before she answered verbally.

"Yeah, as soon as I get the two of you to form one," she then gave InuYasha a small smile.

Once the two InuYasha's had come together, InuYasha helped Kagome to her feet. He then visibly winced as he caught sight of the red whelp that was forming in the center of her forehead.

"We should get some ice on that."

Before InuYasha had a chance to say another word, Sesshomaru was gently pressing a cold pack on Kagome's forehead as InuYasha helped her steady herself. Kagome then smiled from InuYasha, to Rin and then Sesshomaru before looking back at InuYasha again.

"I'm fine really; I think I'll live guys. It's ok Rin really it was my fault I let myself get distracted."

Rin blushed lightly at Kagome's words, for she understood completely what Kagome was talking about. Kagome jumped slightly at the gentle tone of Sesshomaru's voice as he spoke.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the ER?"

Kagome just shook her head no, "No I'm alright, I just have a headache now but it will pass. I guess I ruined the match between you two right?"

InuYasha smirked at Kagome's words as he looked from her and then glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Nah, you didn't ruin it. To tell you the truth we needed a break any way. So don't worry about it right Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru continued to watch the two in front of him, as he answered his little brother's question.

"Perhaps, but I believe it was you who needed the break. However, there is always time to finish it at a later date."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A few hours later, once Rin was happy with the fact the swelling was going down on Kagome's forehead. Kagome and InuYasha got ready to leave. InuYasha glanced over at Rin as she continued to talk with Kagome. He raised an eyebrow as a strange scent drifted to his nose, his eyes then widened when he realized what the scent was. Wondering if Sesshomaru knew he set off to find his half brother.

"Hey, Sesshomaru I think your bitch is expecting."

Sesshomaru just glared at InuYasha.

"That is absurd, if Rin was expecting I would have sensed it before you."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at his brother, before he questioned him again.

"Sesshomaru, when was the last time you and Rin were that close?"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute and then responded to his little brother's question.

"It has been a few weeks."

InuYasha smirked to himself as he asked one more important question.

"Have you bonded her to you through the life mark yet? If you haven't then it would be easy for other demons to know before you, especially if you've been pulling late nights at the office."

Sesshomaru frowned at InuYasha, for one purpose he was right. He hated it but his hanyou brother was right. He wasn't bonded to Rin yet so he wouldn't know she was expecting unless he was with her every night, which because of the late nights he had been doing he was hardly home at times.

Not wanting InuYasha to know that he had been right. Sesshomaru changed the subject on him as fast as he could.

"I was impressed today InuYasha you're speed is increased. However, you'll never truly be on my level."

InuYasha tossed a hand back toward Sesshomaru as he walked toward Kagome who was carefully making her way toward his jeep.

_'Sesshomaru didn't know that Rin is expecting that's why he changed the subject on me. Ha that means I've got one on him this time.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin waved to Kagome as InuYasha's silver jeep pulled out of the parking lot. Her back sagged against a firm chest as a strong arm gently wrapped itself around her middle, his clawed fingers splaying across her abdomen.

"Rin I believe the two of us have a important matter to discuss, don't you?"

Rin giggled lightly as the breath from Sesshomaru's mouth tickled the nape of her neck as he spoke.

"Yes, I think we do. That is if we are both talking about the same thing."

A small smile appeared on Sesshomaru's lips at the playfully tone that had been in Rin's voice when she had spoke. His voice however remained stoic as he spoke his simple reply.

"Indeed, it is."

Rin then looked up to where Sesshomaru's piercing honey golden orbs were looking down into her cinnamon ones. She then stood ever so slightly on her toes as their lips locked together in a gentle kiss.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha stole a glance at Kagome as he drove down the highway.

"How's the head doing?"

He voice at first had startled her, causing her to have to think before answering him. She then brought her left hand up in a jester toward her head.

"Oh this it's ok, my heads still a little sore but it's not as bad as it was before."

She then turned her eyes back toward the road as she continued to speak to InuYasha.

"Besides the head injury and all I had fun today you know."

InuYasha just gave her a small smirk, as he went through the light when it turned green.

"Kagome, you know that today isn't over right? Tennis wasn't all that I had planned for tonight. In fact I checked in with your mother to see if it was alright that I took you to dinner. You can call and ask her if you don't believe me."

Kagome shook her head, "No I believe you. I might call her later and see when she wants me home. So where is it you plan on taking me to dinner?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders as he turned onto a side street.

"It's nothing fancy just a family owned restaurant called the Akabeko. The owner of the place, Tae was a good friend with my mother went she was alive. Their beef pot stew is the best."

Kagome smiled at the spark of excitement that she saw in InuYasha's as he continued to speak fondly of Tae.

"Yep I know about the Akabeko, it's been years since I've eaten there. I think the last time I ate there I was thirteen."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After eating an enjoyable dinner at the Akabeko, InuYasha headed back to his apartment, where Kagome then talked InuYasha, into watching Raising Helen on payper view with her. Half way through the movie however, InuYasha found himself staring at Kagome. His voice then suddenly cracked as he spoke, causing Kagome to look away from the movie.

"You know Kagome I was really scared today. I know it sounds dumb but I was the thought of you being hurt or even in pain killed me inside."

With her gentle chocolate eyes glazed over with tears, Kagome leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead. InuYasha's lips followed suit as he brushed his lips against the round red mark on her forehead.

"InuYasha, that's the most caring thing a guy has said to me in a long time."

InuYasha wiped away her liquid sorrow with a clawed thumb as he gently brushed his lips against each one of her cheeks one at a time. He then kissed the end of her nose, before he captured her lips with his. The kiss became more heated as the seconds ticked by, Kagome shivered as she felt one of InuYasha's claws rake up her spine. She then felt her bra come lose beneath her dress shirt. Kagome pulled in a sharp breath as InuYasha's tongue flicked across the scar on the right side of her neck. His lips then crashed against her partly swollen lips

Kagome moan gently against his lips, she was dizzy from the shear pleasure that a few kisses were doing to her. InuYasha moaned deeply as he felt himself start to harden at the slightest touch from Kagome. He then felt himself falling forward, a hand cradled Kagome neck as she fell backward onto the bed. InuYasha's head was spinning as the scent of Kagome's arousal reached him. Her scent usually smelled of jasmine and honeysuckle, now the scent of cinnamon, mingled in with the intoxicating scent of floral.

InuYasha snapped out of his erotic ecstasy, as he felt Kagome's fingers wonder over toward the front of his dress pants. He quickly covered her hand with one of his own.

"We don't have to go that far yet, I know you think you're ready. But there's no rush, there are plenty of ways for us to give pleasure without having to go that far yet."

Loving the fact that InuYasha knew and understood her so well made her happy. InuYasha now having control over himself decided that it would be better if he give pleasure to Kagome first. His tongue slowly begged for entrance into her mouth as Kagome willingly let him. InuYasha's clawed fingers the fumbled with the buttons on her shirt until the sound of buttons popping could be heard.

Kagome arched her back as InuYasha placed a kiss over her heart. His lips then brushed against the tops of each one of her breast. As his hands took in every little scar and curve of her upper body. To him she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; the memory of the time with second girlfriend faded and the only one that remained was Kagome.

"Oh InuYasha, Inu…yas…ha."

Sometime in their hazy fire filled embrace, Kagome had managed to remove InuYasha's red and white dress shirt. InuYasha felt himself shiver as he felt Kagome's nails run slowly across his firm chest. Feeling him-self coming to the peak of pleasurable bliss. InuYasha found himself fighting to keep control.

"Ka…go…me."

InuYasha's honey orbs flashed red as the scent of Kagome's arousal rose to its peak. The heat in his manhood rose as he felt himself harden once more. Needing to find a way to relieve himself of his deeper urges, without going against his words from earlier; InuYasha nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kagome's neck. Once his eyes returned to their normal honey color he then kissed the right side of her neck; slowly he then pressed his fangs against the unmarred skin on Kagome's neck.

Kagome moaned in response to the sensation that the feel of InuYasha's K-9's were giving her.

"Yes, InuYasha yes."

Whether or not Kagome understood, her own actions InuYasha wasn't sure so this time he asked her verbally.

"Kagome are you sure you want me to mark you? If I do then it means that you've agreed to be my mate. It will be a small contract between the two of us."

Her breaths were coming out in short pants as she replied to InuYasha's question.

"Yes, InuYasha I give myself to you and when the time is right I will be your _bitch,_ your mate."

InuYasha couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Kagome had just called herself a bitch. He then gently left his mark on her another scar that would mar the skin on Kagome neck right above her old scar. The minute his K-9's broke skin InuYasha felt himself relax. A small amount of blood pooled from the small wound, making InuYasha lick it away as he sealed it. Kagome was now his and he was hers, the demon blood coursing through his veins seemed to take comfort in the fact that she had been marked.

InuYasha's breaths were labored as he felt Kagome start to drift off to sleep. Spooning Kagome's body against his; the black of his dress pants clashing with the light blue of her jeans as their legs seemed to twine together. InuYasha then fell into a seemly peaceful sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(A**/N:** Oh wow at last I finished this chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know I did. Did anyone pick out the anime reference I had in this chapter? Chapter 10 will be filled with surprises, angst as well as, tragedy and romance.

**Next Time: Chapter 10: Truth of Nightmares**

InuYasha wakes up from a nightmare only to find out that Kagome has a tattoo that she shouldn't. How will InuYasha deal with his Nightmare, while helping Kagome with her own?"


End file.
